Sorry I'm Late
by meekobb
Summary: Bella isn't the bumbling human everyone thought she was. She's actually so much more but feels just as much as everyone else. When a spell over her breaks, she's free to return home (with some new friends) and rediscovers all the emotions that she was forced to flee from. AU New Moon/Season 4. Bella/Damon, M for language, possible content later. Detailed background inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The characters of course do not belong to me. Sadly. I just like playing with them in my sandbox.**

**Background & Summary: Bella is the mystifying youngest of the Mikaelsons. Her position within the family was often kept secret for her protection, being the baby of the family. Early in her years as a vampire, she dabbled in the magics with a witch friend that led to the birth of the sparkly vampires, essentially making her the mother of their race. She is snarky with an odd sense of humor but incredibly loyal to those that earn her trust and those on that list are very few. She is closest with Niklaus, resenting her older siblings for their treatment of him. They protect one another the most but she also has a certain fondness for Elijah and Rebekah. She rarely gets along with the rest of the family, content to be on her own. Bella's favorite home was always Mystic Falls, but after failing to help the Salvatore brothers break free of their infatuation with Katherine Pierce, she turned her emotions off before nearly desiccating entire villages. Her emotions for the Salvatores, Damon in particular, ran much deeper than anyone ever realized except for one witch. Emily Bennett, whom had taken a personal interest in the Salvatores and Izabelle, spelled her for her own protection, allowing her to live a human facade until she learned to control herself. The spell included her inability to enter Mystic Falls borders until such time. It could only be broken by being lifted by a Bennett witch or in the death of the bloodline. This takes place in partly AU New Moon, and somewhat Season 4 and continues on with altered universe from there.**

**Author Note: Any lyrics that may be included are because I've recently fell in love with the tracks from the new Cher Lloyd album. It's so fun and flirty, but somehow I feel they fit some characters and scenes planned for this story. I hope you enjoy it!**

Chapter One

_Izabelle Mikaelson_

_You know I'm just tired of the weight of the world on my shoulders  
Babe, you know I'm sick of always carrying it for you  
Used to be a superwoman now that's over, over  
I'm a lover, I'm a lover, baby, I'm a soldier  
Doesn't mean that I could be everything for you  
Used to be a superwoman now that's over, over_

_Human ~ Cher Lloyd_

It's been nearly a year that I've been hiding in this podunk of a town. Compelling the lonely town's police chief to think I was his daughter from a failed relationship in his younger days was fun at first. I actually enjoyed seeing him smile as I'd been curiously studying many of the people in tiny Forks, Washington before deciding to stay for awhile. It wasn't like I could stay in any one place for more than a couple years anyway, running from my mother and two of my brothers for as long as I've been. Over a thousand years old and I have to suffer through the hell of high school.

I could curse Elijah for having me turned so young. I may be over a thousand, but physically I am no more than twenty. Maybe twenty two. They didn't exactly keep track of birth dates and ages back then as accurately as they do now.

A year in the rainy Pacific coastal town and what do I have to show for it. At the moment, anger and disgust for the sparkly vampires that I had decided to befriend on my public arrival. I was pleased that the spell that Klaus had a witch friend cast over me to allow me to hide amongst the humans better. I still had all my abilities, but essentially I looked and smelled human to anything supernatural.

Emotions however, I could deal without. Allowing myself to care for this coven of this species made me weak. I allowed myself to submit to please him, but when he tried to break me after a couple of incidents, I had enough of the games. I had to admit that I was a bit stronger than before after being bit by that nomad James, but after I was attacked by Jasper for a stupid papercut – I wasn't allowed my right to speak they all tried to leave on his order.

Compelling to stay, with their memories if the incident, amused me greatly. The entertainment value as they tried to figure out why they couldn't leave of their own volition made me smile. So sitting here in the high school cafeteria as the ones that hated me now, Edward, Alice, and Rosalie, glaring at me, I just smiled back with a smirk that held back an eternity of secrets. I loved Emmett truly. He reminded me greatly of Klaus when I was a child and it would always be a special bond. Maybe I could break the mate bond between him and the raging bitch to bring him with me? It's worth looking into. I would definitely do that for Jasper. He looked over me after the incident with genuine concern for my well being. He even hunted down the nomad bitch Victoria on my behalf as he didn't know that I could have handled her on my own, but was simply toying with her mind before I did. Alice and Edward kept him barely tamed with their hovering. I could see him breaking soon and that would not end well for him.

As I stared back at them from my lonely table, I could feel the atmosphere change. A familiar electricity in the air that could only mean one thing. Sighing, I didn't even look up at the presence when he approached.

"You have been very difficult to find my Izabelle," Elijah smiled down at me.

Five sets of golden eyes stared back at us, curious as to the new face that appeared to know me. I returned Jasper's concern with trust, and some apathy, just so that he knew I was familiar with the man. Edward was pissed and it made me smile more because he clearly could not get into my brother's mind. Of course not. We were much older than his kind so we had gifts that put theirs to shame.

"Not for lack of trying Elijah. What are you doing here?" I asked, indifferent to his sudden appearance in my life again. "I believe that Nik and Rebekah made it clear I wished to be alone."

At least he had the decency to look ashamed. "Yes. Well dear sister, there have been some changes since you've been – away. I've come to bring you home."

My eyes shot up to his to gauge his sincerity, narrowing in suspicion. "What has changed?"

"Well, aside from Mother being dead, Kol dead, Henrik dead, Finn dead... Well dead as far as _we_ can get. You have Niklaus and myself to thank for that. And you are welcome," he smiled before frowning and flashing a glare towards the sparkly idiots. "Taking in some pets sister?"

"Considering it. A few of them thought of me as a pet," I admitted, flashing a grin at Edward as I repeated his words. "Little do they know just how much it was the opposite," I sighed dramatically. I knew they could hear the entire conversation and was pleased at just how confused they looked at my sudden strength and confidence. Looking up at Elijah, I pouted. "Can I keep two of them brother?"

He frowned as he eyed me. I really did want to help my friends. "Are you certain?"

"We can break their mate bonds, right? Surely you have a powerful enough witch to do that. They would thrive away from the rest."

Low growls came from the table as they thought about my taking two of their own. I just raised an eyebrow at them. Elijah shook his head with a rueful laugh. "Very well. Let me know who you wish to bring with you and I will make it happen. Of course, they will be your responsibility if they are unable to control their blood lust. And make sure that you do not let theirs consume you. It was difficult to clean up your mess in Chicago in 1918."

Making a face, I huffed. "It was that or going after your precious doppelganger pet. You wouldn't let me anywhere near Katerina especially after what she did to the brothers. I still don't understand how she was strong enough to compel _emotions_ from them. Care to explain that to me _brother_?"

"That is not the discussion for now. Now, I am posing as your new professor at this – establishment," he said as he looked around. I had to let out a small laugh as he looked slightly out of place in his designer suit, all prim and proper. "Katerina had the assistance of a black magic witch for that mess and believe me, it is still going on."

That made me smile up at him. "Will I get the opportunity to rip her heart from her chest?"

"If you wish to chance your precious Salvatore brothers turning on you, of course," he smiled indulgently before the bell rang. "Now, let us go on with the day. I will see you soon. Speak to your – friends – about your offer. Make sure they know that it won't be offered again and it cannot be broken."

"Of course Mr. Mikaelson," I smirked as I collected my back and winked over at the Cullens. I would see them in history class so I would broach the subject then.

He quickly scribbled a pass for me so that I could go to my locker before heading to class, knowing that I would be late. By the time I got to my literature class that I shared with Edward, I groaned at his dark eyes. This was going to be a long hour.

"What are you up to? What is going on with you and that man Bella?" he questioned me in an angry whisper.

"What did it sound like to you Edward? I'm not in the mood to play this game with you. You have no say in my life and if you even _think_ about pulling something on me, trust that I can destroy you without so much as blinking an eye if I wished," I threatened before turning to stare him in the eyes. "Now, you will behave and move on from me. You will not bother me again except to wish me well. You will support whatever decision that Jasper and Emmett will make in the coming days. You will make sure that Alice and Rosalie will stay away from them and myself. Do I make myself clear?"

I could see his eyes turn back to the amber I once admired and now couldn't stand half the time and settled back in my seat. One down.

I managed to get a pass to leave early and went straight to my next class that would be with Jasper and Emmett. When I walked in, I was surprised to see Elijah there speaking with them. I narrowed my eyes on my brother, silently asking what he was doing.

"I was just explaining the offer you made earlier. I assume that these two are the ones you wished to break their bonds?" he asked innocently.

"Yes. How did you know?"

He smiled and kissed my forehead. "Because you are my sister and they were the only ones at that table that did not appear to wish for your blood to be spilled. Though the third male looked more hungry than the girls hate for you is. Did you make yourself his singer?"

I shrugged. "Maybe. I thought it would be fun. He ended up running to Alaska for a week after meeting me."

"You and your games will only get you in trouble," he warned, yet again.

"Makes life interesting," I countered before turning to look at Jasper and Emmett who was a combination of confused, lost and entertained by the exchange between us. "So, I'm sure Elijah explained what we can do for you. Question is if you are willing. _I_ don't believe that they are truly your mates, but that's me. I am sure you know your bonds better, but if they had any ounce of true humanity in them, they would be hurting for causing you both pain. I want to take that away for you, and to do that, I want you to come home with me..."

I had to pause for a moment before glaring up at Emmett. "And not like that! Ew! That's like – like – incest! You're almost like brothers to me so don't even open your mouth to say the words! I don't have to be a mind raper like Edward to know what you are thinking!"

"Sorry!" he laughed before eyeing me speculatively. "You can do that? Take us away from here, cut our bonds to Alice and Rosalie?"

Elijah hesitated before nodding slowly, answering himself. "Yes, eventually. We'd have to get you to my witch contact, but I can compel you to ignore the bonds for a short time, but it'll be enough to buy you time away for the travel and to prepare. A spell of that strength requires – power."

Jasper and Emmett looked at each other before slowly nodding. "We're in."

I grinned up at Elijah and knew that life was certainly beginning to look better. I couldn't wait to return home.

~ o.O.o ~

The next several days were spent with Jasper and Emmett getting their affairs in order before Elijah and I would arrive and hit the family with the news of our departure. I had already compelled a story to Charlie. The gentle human that I hoped would one day find true love for himself. I already gave him the courage to be willing to ask someone he might be attracted to out. Sometimes a little self confidence goes a long way. The thought alone made me wonder what the hell was wrong with me to be willing to put up with the Cullens as long as I did. I can't imagine how Jasper and Emmett did it.

Standing on their doorstep, Elijah was the epitome of debonaire. Unfortunately for me, because this was to be considered official Mikaelson family business, I was dressed to the nines as well. Alice thought she had the best fashion sense but I was better and that was one part of the act I played that I hated the most. Besides, I really did love the purple coat and my gorgeous black heels. I couldn't help but to spend the time admiring them as we waited for the door to open.

I knew I could just walk into the house, having already been invited but I wished to lend my support to Elijah as this encounter could go quite badly. Not for us so much, but in general.

Carlisle opened the door, the reservation clear on his face. His eyes looked upon me with saddness but I felt nothing in return. I was merely a frequent patient to entertain his need for humanity. "Bella. To what do we owe this visit?" he greeted softly.

"We've come to speak with your family about some things. I have some details about myself that I need to share before my brother and I return home," I replied, choosing my words carefully. He looked from me to Elijah before nodding.

"Of course. Please do come in. I'm afraid that Edward declined staying in Forks and has gone to visit our cousins in Denali. He will be disappointed to have missed you."

"I doubt that," I muttered as I walked into the living room where the rest of the group was waiting. My stride was confident and powerful. "It doesn't matter where he is. I had already dealt with him awhile ago."

The girls were gathered on the pristine white sofa, fuming. I grinned at their petulance before turning to Esme. "Don't worry. They'll get over themselves in time and you can baby them some more," I shrugged before falling into the armchair next to where my brother stood as he eyed everyone.

"You said you have things to tell us. Say it and get going. I don't want to see your face any longer than I have to," Rosalie huffed.

"Very well," I sighed and winked at Jasper and Emmett who were moving to stand closer to us. "You've all wondered many times why Alice and Edward's gifts never worked on me. I can explain that. Simple put, I'm a different species of vampire than you. I am also much older which makes me significantly stronger."

"A vampire? Seriously? You eat! And you bleed!" Rosalie laughed. It eventually died down when she caught the concerned look on Carlisle's face.

I raised an eyebrow at him before smirking. "You've heard of my kind, haven't you?"

"In legends when I was with the Volturi. They tended to avoid the Originals as much as possible and speaking of them were – taboo," he explained, unconsciously stepping away and towards his mate.

"Ah, so we're nightmares for the sparkly monsters that don't sleep. Did you hear that brother?" I grinned. "Basically, I created your version of vampire. I was working with a witch on – something. I don't really remember what it was now, but your race was an _accident_. Nature got pissed off at me and gifted guardian tribes with the ability to control your population, blah blah blah.

"Yes Izabelle. Perhaps you should get on with it?" Elijah let out a long suffering sigh making me pout up at him.

"Elijah Mikaelson. You promised me I would have my fun." I knew he lied when he said what he did. It was one of the reasons that he and I often disagreed. I spoke the blunt truth and he kept his secrets unless necessary.

"Mikaelson?" Carlisle repeated as he sat. If I didn't know better, I would think that he was going to faint. "You're one of the Originals? And you Bella have been with us this whole time?"

"Guilty, but I can assure you I haven't compelled you more than it was necessary to protect myself. My relationship with my family is _complicated_ on the best of days," I admitted, glancing to Elijah who smiled gently. "I never had you do anything against your wills. At least not until you all attempted to leave me after the incident with the birthday party. I made you all stay because I could see the result of what happened. Honestly, I kept you here more for my entertainment at the time."

From the corner of my eye, I could tell that Rosalie was damn near ready to lose it. "Regardless, the time for games is over. I'm tired here and I just wish to return home. Places to see, people to do after all," I smirked. Standing up, I eyed everyone before making my way over to Alice and Rosalie. A glance to Jasper was his cue to hold them in place with his gift as I used my compulsion on them. "As of this moment, you will not think of me. You are filled with an overwhelming amount of guilt for causing pain to Emmett and Jasper for holding them back from themselves. You will allow them to leave to find happiness on their own and will not contact them unless they come to you first."

Once I was sure that it would hold, I turned my attention to Carlisle and Esme. "Please do not make me do this to you," I said softly. "You know as well as I that they were drowning here. I can help them. If they choose to return to you, that will be their decision but you _owe_ them the opportunity to be themselves. And do not even try bringing up Jasper's blood lust because he has much more control than you _ever_ gave him credit for considering that he feels the blood lust from six other vampires coupled with his own."

They merely nodded their acceptance and said nothing else. At the clear stalemate with them, I nodded to the guys who ran to grab their remaining bags meeting Elijah and myself at the door. Whispering our goodbyes, we set out into the world feeling lighter than ever before.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: The characters of course do not belong to me. Sadly. I just like playing with them in my sandbox.**

**Author Note: I hope you all are enjoying the story so far. For the most part, the story will be in Bella's POV, but depending on the events going on, there will be others coming in for a different perspective. At the very least, I can promise Damon and Elena at some point. I love seeing the email alerts for new follows and favorites, though I do anticipate reviews! **

Chapter Two

_Izabelle Mikaelson_

_It's my last big breath what you want me to do?  
When you act all cool like you already knew  
That I'll be stuck here cold just waiting it through  
'Til your heart starts beating for that somebody new  
You know that it's true _

_Beautiful People ~ Cher Lloyd_

After we finished business at the Cullen mansion, the four of us returned to the home that Elijah had been calling home as we planned out the process of returning back east. I had been keeping a close eye on Jasper and Emmett to make sure that they were handling the changes as their kind did not react well to major alterations to their lives.

"What is bothering you Izabelle?" Elijah questioned me as he brought be a glass of bourbon that I sipped thoughtfully.

"Just how good is your witch?" I questioned, a very risky idea coming to mind.

He narrowed his eyes on me. "Why do you ask?"

"Mystic Falls is very sunny Elijah. I want to _shift_ them into one of our kind," I murmured. "They've been prisoners long enough. We would need spelled rings as well."

"I figured that you might have wished for something like that so I am already ahead of you. We will have to leave soon. Explaining our sudden departures will be more difficult, especially since no one was aware that we are related."

Sighing, I let out a frustrated growl that startled my favorite sparkly friends. "Do whatever you need to Elijah. I want to go home. Quickly! I've already compelled Charlie. It's just the school that we need to deal with in the morning. Do you think you'll be able to get to everyone necessary in one day?"

"Of course. You and your friends should get whatever personal items you wish to keep with you so that we can have the rest shipped back to the house. We will travel to our next location by car," he announced.

I couldn't help but to raise an eyebrow at him as I took a seat next to Jasper on the couch, throwing my legs across his to make myself comfortable. "Road trip. Nice. That isn't quite your style Elijah. Hiding from Mother? I thought Nik had her body staked and locked up somewhere."

"Okay, hold up you two! I think Jazz and I need a crash course in your family history so that we can keep up. What in the effing hell are you guys going on about?" Emmett interrupted. Rightfully so. I rolled my head to look up at my brother, allowing him the option to answer. When he didn't, I was forced to.

"Mother is a maniacal bitch who wants to kill all of us so that she could feed off the shift of power that is released from our deaths. That's the real reason, I think. She claims she wanted to right the wrong of our creation as she and our father turned us into the first vampires. With that, if we die _die_, then every vampire created down the line by our blood dies with us. Think of it as generational. I die, every member of my line, my children and their children, and so on, dies with me. The only problem is that we can only be killed with a stake from a _very_ rare piece of wood. Or a ridiculously powerful spell that requires almost an infinity amount of magic that is next to impossible. The tree species is extinct and the last pieces of it is hidden well away for our own safety. As you can see, I'm not interested in being dead in any form, any time soon. Too much fun to be had out there, especially now that I am back to myself. Ooh! We are so going to have to throw a party when we get there..." I trailed off as I thought about the necessities for an epic party for my return.

"Wow. And I thought the Cullens were screwed up," Emmett commented after he came out of the stupor my speech left him in.

I smiled and patted his hand. "Honey, the Cullens ain't got nothing on the Mikaelsons. They are the Brady Bunch in comparison. So, about the other things that Elijah and I were discussing. If the witch is able, would you like to become one of us? Our kind of vampire? It'll require more work but you'll be able to blend in better and with a spelled ring, you'll be free to go out in the sun, eat food. Oh my god, you guys have probably never had pizza. Shit, the first thing we'll be getting you both is a fucking shot of bourbon or whiskey. I think you're more a whiskey man Jasper."

Sharing a laugh, the two were still a little bewildered by the difference in my personality as I no longer had the need to hide myself. Jasper smiled. "I think it sounds wonderful, but I am not about to get my hopes up if your brother's friend is unable to do so. I imagine it would cost something for the change. You said that nature demands a balance after all."

I waved him off. "Let us worry about whatever sacrifice is needed. I'm sure we can locate a doppelganger or two. That'll give enough power to balance the scale." 

"No. It'll have to be during a full moon or some other way. The doppelgangers that we know are off limits," Elijah interrupted, causing me to narrow my eyes on him while he avoided mine.

"What doppelgangers? What line?" I questioned, but he continued to evade me. In a blink I was mere inches from him as I stared him down, trying to understand his sudden shift when it came to me. "Petrova! That bitch is still haunting the family! Who is this new doppelganger that has you so infatuated? Hm?"

Elijah sighed and shook his head. "You will meet Elena when we reach home. I don't believe her to be anything like Katerina."

"That's bullshit. All the Petrova doppelgangers know how to do is play people. Especially Katerina. Tell me Elijah. Does your hesitance on flying home, which would be significantly faster, have anything to do with _my_ Salvatores?"

He pulled in a breath and shook his head, stalling for his answer. "This Elena sucked them both into her web, didn't she? Tell me how bad did they get when she broke their hearts just like Katerina or Katherine. What the fuck ever she is calling herself now."

"Their story is not mine to tell. I was not there to know every nuance of their relationships, nor do I ever want to be. You will see your precious Salvatore soon enough. What more is a few more days?"

"I've had enough of _a few more days_. I want to go home!" I screamed. I was not above throwing an epic tantrum at this point. I knew quite well how unstable the brothers were emotionally, especially after hearing of Stefan and his ripper traits. That was why I was so determined to help Jasper gain control over his issues so that history did not repeat itself there.

Elijah refused to budge. "We will leave in a few days time. I won't disappoint you Izabelle. You will be reunited with those you love. Please have some patience. We are still fighting against this spell so there must be precautions taken to safeguard your welfare."

"Two days. That is all I am willing to give. I want to be home," I said with finality. I would be more than willing to take my chances going back on my own and he knew that because he finally relented and nodded his agreement.

~o.O.o~

Of course my luck would always suck. I didn't get my two days but at least we were well within reach of Mystic Falls before week's end. Elijah had the car stopped just outside the town's threshold as I stared at the welcoming sign, knowing that I would need a moment to myself. Getting out of the SUV, I walked up to it as if it were some sacred artifact. To me it was. I could feel the tears coming down my face as I reached out to touch it, needing to feel that it was real.

I didn't know how much time I lost just standing there. It wasn't until Jasper came out to pull me back, probably feeling the tornado of emotions simmering down finally. It was a difficult adjustment to see him and Emmett more human after knowing them as marble statues for so long. We had made the pit stop along the way to Elijah's witch who had helped us with little demands making me wonder just what kind of power my brother held over her.

"Let's go," I whispered to Elijah, my voice broken and rough. He knew how much I just hated to display any weakness so he said nothing as he started the vehicle again. Driving into town, I couldn't help but be glued to the window as I watched everything that we passed with new eyes.

So much had changed that it didn't look anything like what my memories that kept me going. "So what does everyone do around here for fun now?" I asked.

Elijah chuckled as he drove on. "I am not sure. I don't spend all my time here anymore. Rebekah might be the best to answer that. She has been attempting to play the part of human in the high school and befriended a few recently."

"Seriously? Rebekah?" I repeated incredulously.

"Who's Rebekah?" Emmett asked, his newly brown eyes sparkling in the sunlight instead of his skin for once.

"Our sister. Think of Rosalie with an accent, except possibly with a heart. I don't doubt that Rosalie had emotions, but they were always focused on herself. Rebekah... She was always a little jealous of me. She was the favorite until I came along but knew that I hated the attention the boys gave me and that was the saving grace of my relationship with her. I think you may like her. She's a world better than the Barbie Bitch."

"Remind them of the rules Izabelle," Elijah piped up again, causing me to roll my eyes.

"Fine," I huffed before turning in my seat to look at the guys. "You have your daylight rings so you'll be fine. Don't lose them. Do not take them off. Ever. It has my symbol of the family crest on it so in a sense, I've claimed you both as my own line. Don't try to piss off my brothers. That symbol gives you _some_ protection against them. Unless your name is on the deed to a property that isn't public, you need to be invited in by someone living that resides there. Feeding. Preferably from blood bags until you get used to the changes in your system. Then we can slowly introduce you back to the real thing," I continued, pausing in thought. Adding more to myself, I pursed my lips. "Damon will probably be a good teacher there." 

"And Damon is?" Jasper asked. It wasn't the first time he brought up either Stefan or Damon, but I always managed to get out of explaining my history with them.

Elijah tapped his fingers on my knee in warning, knowing I couldn't run from the conversation forever. "Fine. Damon is my unrequited love you can say. I told you about the Petrova doppelganger legacy. Well the last one, at least that I had met, seems to have some gift to lure men to her and forced some kind of witchy voodoo bond to her from them. Stefan and he could never seem to think straight when around her, even to the point of trying to kill one another. But when things tend to get tough for the bitch, she runs. They get friendly again, for what they could after all the hurt they have caused each other. They _are_ brothers after all and no matter how much they hate each other over her, they still support one another. Poetic, don't you think? Anyway, Stefan always had an issue with his blood lust. Much like you Jas. He's a strict animal drinker and it does make him significantly weaker than the rest of our race. If either of you wish to continue the veggie diet, you can talk to him. Unfortunately, he even drinks the bunnies in desperation to supplement his increased need for blood that he would normally be satisfied by the humans. Problem with humans for him is that he gets kinda psychotic so he literally cannot switch back unless we want to deal with the Ripper again."

Jasper sat forward as we turned up the long drive that led to the main house on the family property. "I've heard of him. He didn't kill anywhere near as many as I had during the wars, but it was...note worthy. Even in the Sparklies history."

I couldn't hold back the smile at our nickname for the other race before shrugging. "We're here. Come! Let me show you around!"

Jumping out, I let me eyes roam over the facade of the building. It was nearly identical. Just with new flora decorating the front drive and yard. When the front door opened, I hesitated because I wasn't sure how my return would cause the others to react. Seeing Nik as he leaned against the door frame, he held out a glass of my favorite whiskey for me.

"Welcome home Kitten. I am pleased to see that our esteemed brother managed to locate you. I would have come for you myself but I've been – busy," he smiled, leaning down to kiss my cheek as I accepted the tumbler. I kept my eyes on his as his strayed past me to observe the company that had begun to unload the truck. "I see you brought guests with you. Care to introduce?"

"They are my friends and their rings hold my emblem Nik. You do not get to play with them," I warned as I linked my arm through his.

"I wouldn't dream of it Kitten. Any friend of yours is a friend of mine. Of course except for your Salvatore pets," he sighed before slapping a forced smile on his face as we approached the car.

I sighed, knowing that he would still find something to taunt the guys with. I made mental note to get a powerful witch in my pocket soon. As much as I loved Nik, he just couldn't help himself. "Niklaus, this is Jasper and Emmett. Guys, this is my brother Nik I told you about."

They held their hands out to shake. Emmett with a friendly smile as always, Jasper more reserved as he worked to get a taste of my brother's emotions. I would have to talk to him when I got the chance because if my brother was planning something, I wanted the details.

When Nik's nostrils began to flare, he looked down at me with suspicion. "What did you do?"

"They were Sparklies I made friends with in my last location. I felt I owed them a change for helping me so we stopped and had a witch change them. Do they really smell that much different to you?" I questioned. To me they smelled just as good, though slightly sweeter.

"It must be the werewolf in me detecting it then," he mumbled as he got himself controlled and turned back to them. "I can assure you it won't be a problem. You are both welcome to stay with us. If you prefer to find a place of your own, we will be more than able to assist with any financials."

"Thanks man, but we're set on money. We'll probably get some place soon," Emmett shrugged. "At least after Bella gets sick of our faces and sends us packing. Hey! Maybe you can tell us what fun things we can do? Where we just came from, the place was no bigger than spit. The nearest decent large city for anything to do was hours away."

Nik pursed his lips as he studied Emmett before answering. In that simple expression, Jasper allowed a small grin slip to his lips as he recognized the familial resemblance between myself and him. "There is a mall about a half hour away. A decent college neighborhood a little further. In town there is the Grill. It's a bar and hang out for much of the young minds around here. They do serve a tolerable bar selection. That's about all I would go for."

"I guess we know what we'll be doing tonight boys," I smirked as I grabbed one of my bags while Nik moved to grab the larger items to bring inside for me. "My room is untouched, yes?"

"Of course Princess," Elijah answered as he returned with his own scotch. "Why don't you show your friends to their rooms while I assist our dear brother with the rest of the luggage."

My eyes followed his back as he disappeared outside. Without a doubt, I knew they were keeping something from me and it put me on edge. Jasper raised an eyebrow at my spike of emotions. Shaking my head, I pointed to my ears indicating that we would be heard, that discussion would be for another time. "Well you heard him. Let me show you around and get you settled in and fed. I'll have to make a trip to the blood bank to get a supply for the house soon."

"No problem," Emmett said easily. "He seemed cool. I like him. He's half and half you said? That's awesome! He's not anything like the La Push mutts, right?"

"No. He was bound by a curse to the full moon but he was unable to shift and it caused him a great deal of pain," I explained softly. "All due to our mother. For that pain, I will always hate her. Come on. We've got a lot to do before we go out. I need to find a kick ass outfit that will have the boys in town drooling."

Emmett let out a roaring laugh. "You know, I'm really loving this version of you better. I always knew there was this side of you but thought you needed a little help in letting go. To find out that it was just hiding – well I get it. Eddie was an idiot to do what he did but it was nice to see you get your revenge on him!"

"I didn't but thanks. Trust me, one day I will go back and make sure he feels the pain he tried to inflict on me," I said seriously. "But that is not today. Tonight – we party."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: The characters of course do not belong to me. Sadly. I just like playing with them in my sandbox.**

**Author Note: This chapter gives a little more insight to Izabelle and Damon's relationship from an outsider's point of view. I hope you enjoy it! I should warn that while Elena seems nice and friendly in this chapter, she won't always be. Thanks! Remember, reviews = love! **

Chapter Three

_Elena Gilbert_

_Wherever you go, just always remember  
That you got a home for now and forever  
And if you get low, just call me whenever  
This is my oath to you  
Wherever you go, just always remember  
You're never alone, we're birds of a feather  
And we'll never change, no matter the weather  
This is my oath to you _

_Oath ~ Cher Lloyd_

The Mystic Grill was alive with a buzz of excitement as it was most nights. Sitting back in our booth, I turned to Stefan as he eyed the room. Since my transition, things haven't been the easiest for us. Despite getting my memories back that had been compelled from me, the pain that I inflicted on Damon made me feel guilty. I knew for a long time he had feelings for me and I had tried my best to not let him believe that there was any chance of my own changing. While I did feel _something_ for him, I firmly believed that I couldn't be what he wanted me to be to him.

Stefan and his relationship had been even more violent and the rest of the gang was growing more concerned. Despite Damon's caustic attitude towards things, he did prove himself loyal in his way by helping whenever he could. Cleaning up messes that weren't his or caused by his own hands just to make me happy. As much as he denies it, I knew he changed for the better and to see him reverting back to that first year was painful.

"So what are we going to do about him? Is he still planning on taking off?" Caroline asked, addressing the giant elephant in the room.

Letting out a sigh, Stefan knew that just how close we were to losing his brother. Possibly for good. Heartbreak was something that made someone do stupid things and being vampires, if he flipped the switch to his humanity again, we all knew we'd lose him for good. "He keeps threatening it and even has a couple small boxes in his room that he throws stuff in. If he's not drowning himself in alcohol, he's in his room sorting through his things."

"Is there anything you can think of that would change his mind?" I couldn't help but to ask. The look that I got from everyone forced be back in my seat knowing the answer wasn't something I wanted to hear myself. "Forget I asked."

Stefan had been quiet mostly since the conversation had begun to swing to the subject of Damon, his attention focused elsewhere. "What?"

"I don't know," he answered slowly, obviously thinking of something hard. I tried to follow where he was focused to see three faces I never saw around town before walk in. Knowing his abilities, he must have sensed them before they walked in but Caroline and I recognized them for what they were once they were in sight. They were like us. Vampires.

"Do you know them?" Bonnie asked, hesitation and caution making her stare them down as if she could get answers without getting any closer.

Stefan slowly began to let a small smile show on his face when he turned to me. "I think we just were given the answer to our problem about Damon," he said without explanation.

His words confused the rest of us even more as his smile grew into a full blown grin. A level of excitement in his face that I didn't remember ever seeing before was there. "Stefan? Care to explain what the hell you're talking about?"

I was momentarily distracted as he leaned in, running his tongue over his lips. The rest of us leaned in as he spoke quietly. "Back when Katherine had Damon and I at our worst against each other, there was only _one_ person that was able to distract him from her attentions. You could say that she was Katherine's arch enemy when it came to his interests. I never thought we'd see her in Mystic Falls again, but that might have something to do with Bonnie dying during that ritual. She was spelled to stay out of town by Emily generations ago."

"So how can this be a good thing if Emily wanted her to stay away?" Bonnie asked, her eyes flashing back to the vampire in question.

He shook his head. "It's not what you're thinking. Emily did it to protect her. Something happened – and I won't get into it, it's not my story. But something happened and she flipped her switch and gave into her blood lust. It wasn't pretty and the best way that I can describe it is combining my Ripper history with Damon's Augustine lust fueling her emotions at the time. She caused damage to both humans and vampires alike and no one was able to get close enough to stop her because she couldn't be compelled and being that she is damn near, if not older than 2000 years old, she was stronger."

"Wait, aren't the Originals the only ones that were that old?" Caroline threw in.

Stefan stared at her, raising an eyebrow. He refused to say the words. "Oh my god. She _is_ an Original," I said as I spoke my realization. "How is it we never heard of her before?"

He ran a hand over the back of his neck uncomfortably, his eyes following the girl as she made her way around the room with her two friends. "The rest of them wouldn't speak of her. It was kind of an unspoken rule that they protected her, any means necessary. Elijah probably came through and erased her history in the records. Klaus would have handled anything else. Those two were closer than anything else. I do know without a doubt that they would put their lives on the line for each other without question," he murmured before ending the topic because she was seen approaching our area.

"Stefan," her melodic voice sang in greeting. The smirk of a smile on her face reminded us all of Damon's when he had some kind of crazy plan in his head. I couldn't stop shifting in my seat at the thought of that and Stefan had to reach over to calm me. The movement brought her eyes to me and she glared down at me with the most hate filled sneer anyone ever gave me. "Seems you still have a thing for doppelgangers. Is this one anything like the last one? Because I am not leaving again and I won't hesitate in ripping her heart from her body if history repeats itself."

"You won't get near her," Bonnie threatened as she started to stand. I pleaded with my eyes for her to not do anything foolish but she was angry.

"Sit down witch," the woman demanded, each word punctuated sharply. Whatever was in her eyes as she stared Bonnie down worked which shocked me. She looked over each of us before scowling. "Hm."

"Izabelle," Stefan greeted back finally, his face neutral. "Elena isn't Katherine, I can assure you of that."

_Izabelle_ scoffed before laughing and shaking her head. "She's a doppelganger. They are created to repeat the same story over and over again. Why else would you think that _you_ are with her? After all you are one yourself. Tell me, how is Silas?"

"Dead."

"Hm."

Caroline swallowed what was left in her glass as she sat back. "Wow that is just creeping how much she acts like Damon."

Izabelle raised an eyebrow at her but remained focused on my boyfriend. "Get him here," she demanded.

"He doesn't speak to me anymore. Things over the last year have been – difficult," he hesitated, avoiding her gaze.

"Difficult? Is that so? Let me guess. Your doppelganger played you both, history after all, and you both turned your backs on him, again. You know there is only so much rejection a man can handle before he breaks. You better hope that I can get through to him before he does something foolish. I do not _care_ how you get him here, you just do it. You owe him that much," she sneered, giving me another hateful glance that had me curling up in the booth in guilt.

The friends that were with her watched on silently, though the blond one seemed to be focused on her with an intense look of concentration. I hoped that whatever his deal was, he would keep her away from us because I felt like she would make real on her threats. Damn the consequences.

Stefan pulled out his cell phone and dialed Damon with trepidation. I watched as he had clearly sent his brother to voicemail, intent on ignoring him as he previously promised. The fear in me spiked as I wondered was she would do to him, or us in general, if she didn't get her way. The breath of relief that we all didn't know we were holding when he finally answered was let out in one gust.

"_What do you want now _brother_? I have places to go, people to kill, you know the usual, dot dot dot."_

"Damon. How about you come down to the Grill. There is someone here that wants to see you," Stefan replied as he ignored the comments that indicated just how close he was to jumping.

"_And why would I do that? There isn't anyone left in this miserable town that I give a damn about. Whoever it is, tell them that I've left and that you don't know when I'll be back because it won't be a lie. Except for the part about being back because I won't be. Ever."_

"Damon, please. Trust me on this. You _want_ to come because well, if you ever cared for any of us in any capacity then you wouldn't want to see us dead. Would you? I'll even help you pack your bags for you if you don't like who wants to see you."

He was quiet on the other end for a long time, probably trying to decipher the words to recognize the threat against us in it. _"Fine. I'll be there when I get there. Then I'm leaving."_ Without another word, he hung up, leaving us staring up at a smiling Izabelle.

"Happy?"

Her face lit up with a smile that made her seem much less intimidating and friendly. "Immensely! Now, what to do in the meanwhile..." she said thoughtfully, her finger running across her lip as she looked us over again before turning back to her friends when she caught the staff setting up for karaoke. "You guys haven't seen me perform before. I think you'll be in for a show tonight, but I have to think of what to do with you guys tonight if my plans go the way I hope."

The blond one smirked as if he held some secret between them, but it was the big guy that voiced all our thoughts. "What are you talking about Bells?"

_Bells?_ Stefan mouthed in confusion. She turned back and eyed him as he stared back at her. "Can I trust you with my friends? You know how much I _don't_ trust you with your brother," she scowled.

"You know me and you know what happened then. What makes you think that I don't care for my brother the way you think I do?" he asked back instead of answering her.

Izabelle narrowed her eyes on him before turning to lean her weight on the table. "That is my point exactly Stefan. You and I were once friends. I warned you what that bitch was doing to you. Both of you, but no. You knew what you were doing. You were so in love but it was nothing but spells and compulsions. Every time Damon found the strength to walk away from her, it was you that sucked him back in each time into a never ending hell of false love and bonds that was slowly destroying him. You _know_ he wasn't always such a cynical, manipulative, and self destructive man. Even when everyone believed him to have turned his emotions off, they were right there with him. He's _always_ been lonely because every single person that he's cared for turn their back on him. Even his own blood," she said before allowing it to sink in for everyone at the table.

I couldn't find anything to say and I doubt anyone else could either. Even Bonnie sat there considering what she just learned about the brother everyone was expected to hate. Izabelle stood back up, appearing more emotional to me than she had before. Almost nervous which confused me. "I'll be around waiting. Maybe I'll go sing a song or two. Who knows. You all can do what you please, but this will be my only warning to all of you. Leave Damon alone. He's had enough torture in his life. He doesn't need more from the likes of you," she snarled before walking away, leaving her friends with us.

They watched her with concern as she disappeared into the crowd then dragged a couple chairs over to join us as we were still stunned into silence. The blond one rubbed at his chin, looking like he was trying to come up with something to say but was unsure.

"Look, we don't want to cause a fuss. I can understand to a degree where you all come from but I've also known Izabelle for a long time. She loves with her whole being and she doesn't give it freely. I haven't met this Damon yet, but whatever he's done for her, or her him, caused a very strong and unbreakable link between them. I would be able to get a better feel of it when I meet him but I can feel it in her," he explained slowly. He looked around at us, studying us for a moment. Like he was trying to figure out a puzzle. "Before we get more into _them_, I think my brother here and I should introduce ourselves. My name is Jasper and the big guy is Emmett. We were part of a coven that Izabelle was involved with out west, but we weren't always this breed of vampire. She and her brother Elijah got someone to change us so that we could get free of the ones we were with. The both of us were stuck in a mated relationship with very vindictive women and now that I have seen and heard some of her history here, I get why she was so adamant about getting us out of there the way she did. Our mates reminded her of this Katherine woman in a way."

Emmett rubbed his hands as he leaned in to nudge his elbow to get Jasper's attention who had appeared to have gotten distracted. "They should know about your gift," he mumbled.

"Gift?" I asked, curious because I noticed how he had been looking for something specific in us.

"As a Cold One, I had a very strong gift of being an empath. I was able to feel, to sense and manipulate emotions of others. During the change over to one of your kind, it carried over. Now, I haven't altered your emotions but I was monitoring them closely both for our own protection and for Bella's. We would do anything for that girl for all that she's done for us. She owes us nothing, no matter what she might claim. You may think we follow her blindly, but we don't. Stefan here may think he knows her story, and you do. In a small way. You don't know it all and I don't think any of us will _ever_ know everything about that girl. There are things about her that she even fears. When she said that she would come after you, I have no doubts to her abilities because I can _feel_ the fear she has in herself of what she _can_ do."

I didn't know if what he was telling us was meant to be comforting in that she could have killed us there and didn't or terrified because of the potential of it. I let loose a shudder that he didn't miss, giving me a reassuring smile. "I think we just had an information overload tonight," I admitted.

Stefan pulled me in to give me a hug and kiss, holding me tight. "We'll keep our distance from Damon, but I don't trust Izabelle. We all have only pieces of the story and we have never faired well when it comes to that family. I'm sure you can understand our reluctance to have any kind of acquaintance with her."

"No harm in that," Emmett shrugged giving off a bright smile that just made everyone relax. "She's kick ass but even I'm terrified of her sometimes. It's just the way she is though. I love her like a sister and we were close, are close. She may appear like she hates you all, and I think a small part of her does, but that's only because of what you are to her friend... What exactly is he to her anyway?"

I could feel my boyfriend chuckling as his body shook against me. "That Emmett is the million dollar question because I've wondered that for a long time. At the very least, I _think_ she's in love with him, and maybe a part of him is as well. Like I told the girls earlier when you walked in, she was the only thing that distracted him from Katherine to hold his attention for any length of time until she got her claws back in him."

Bonnie was oddly quiet as she watched and listened to everything go down. Shaking her head, she frowned. "I still don't trust her. I think you guys are okay – I don't know why, but something is off about her that makes me uncomfortable..." she said before looking off.

We had long recognized when she got that expression. Either she was getting some vision from her ancestors or one of them was visiting to get her a message in person. "What is it Bonnie?" Stefan asked.

"Um...Grams isn't – happy. She doesn't like Damon but said that he will be important later. That the others want us to allow what is to come to progress," she repeated whatever was being told to her slowly. "She's being unusually cryptic."

"Oh well. I guess all we can do is sit back and watch the show then," Emmett announced, flagging a waitress down and ordering up half the menu. Turning around and looking at our shocked faces, he asked, "You guys hungry? I can get something for you all too..." Jasper shook his head as he looked back off to keep an eye on their friend.

Yeah, these two would be interesting. I only hoped that whatever Bonnie's grandmother was speaking of would end positively.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: The characters of course do not belong to me. Sadly. I just like playing with them in my sandbox.**

**Author Note: The lyrics within the chapter are from _Bind Your Love _& _Alone With _Me, both by Cher Lloyd. Remember, reviews = love! **

Chapter Four

_Damon Salvatore_

_I know I sound a little twisted  
And maybe I am, or maybe I'm not  
But baby  
Playing the game is so addictive  
Don't want it to stop, don't want it to stop  
My baby _

_Dirty Love ~ Cher Lloyd_

I had already had my car packed up with what I wanted to keep of my life when my so-called brother called. He knew I wanted nothing to do with any of them but simply because he _is_ my brother, that thing called a fucking conscious ate at me to check on his insinuation of a threat if I didn't go. Probably one of my enemies looking for me. I wouldn't doubt it and I might even welcome it.

So for the last half hour, I sat on the hood of my car, sipping from one of the many bottles of bourbon that I took from the boarding house before I pulled away and stared as I watched people come and go. Come and go without a care in the world for what was really going on around them. For a brief moment, a fraction of a moment really, I welcomed whatever enemy that might be inside. If they killed me, I was okay with it. Maybe not. I enjoyed my life as a never aging babe magnet. Of course, the only ones I ever really considered keeping always preferred my brother.

Pulling another sip from the bottle, flashes of a mischievous brunette smile came to mind. If only I knew where to find her. Now that would be a party. She warned me numerous times about Katherine and if she knew about Elena, I'd be slapped silly by her. But dear Emily had to go and cast that spell, sending her away. I suppose I should have been grateful that she didn't have the power to outright kill her. She claimed it was for her protection as well as others when time comes to pass. Damn witches were always so cryptic. All I knew was that they anticipated the need for her in the future, but she just couldn't stay home.

And I couldn't go with her because of the control that Katherine had me under. The hate that filled me at what she made me do for her consumed him and he took it out on Stefan and Elena. A lot. I knew it was wrong and I didn't care. I was tired of being hurt, being the cast off. Once in my miserable life, I wanted to come first for someone. Anyone.

With a resigned sigh, I pushed himself off my car, tossing the bottle into the window for when I was done with whatever I had to deal with. Hearing the cheers and music, I let out a groan at learning it was karaoke night, but something told me that it might be worth the entertainment considering the level of excitement in the place. It was crowded, the place buzzing with energy from all of the hormonal teenagers and drunken college idiots.

My eyes surveyed the room, quickly finding my brother and his Scooby gang at their usual booth with two new faces. I glared at them in suspicion as they didn't appear to be in any kind of distress leading me to begin to think that the phone was only a ruse to cause more pain at seeing everyone so miserably happy while I wasn't allowed to be.

Stefan stared me down until I looked at him in acknowledgment. There was a smile ghosting his lips, hiding a secret. I glared back at him causing him to glance away before meeting me again. He repeated that making me want to know what he wanted me to see. Call me curious.

When I saw her staring at me, it felt like my half dead heart stopped beating again. Izabelle was back. She was _here._ I looked back at my brother. I don't know why, but maybe my confusion filled brain needed a confirmation that I wasn't hallucinating. Stefan looked almost _happy. _Why the fuck?

Evidently I was stuck on stupid as I looked back at Izabelle who flashed a wink at me before heading over to the karaoke stage. Huh. This should be interesting. I knew she didn't like singing unless there was a reason. Usually she used song to express herself in ways that she found herself unable to say otherwise. Much like Stefan and his stupid diaries.

Whatever song she chose opened with a girly melody that just seemed to fit what I remembered of her. Sweet with hidden spice underneath it. It was when she opened her mouth to sing the words that left me frozen in place as I tried to comprehend what she was telling me. I knew it was for me because she stared right at me during the lines she wanted me to understand.

_Ooh, I don't care what anyone says  
'Cause you and I are bigger than this  
And I'll be there just keepin' my arms wide open  
Ooh, they can try to pull us apart  
I'll fight them but I'll cover your heart  
Yeah, we can fly together, we can't be broken_

_Yeah, we can find love, just like that  
We can fall hard, just like that  
Yeah, we could do it all, just like that_

And I like it when you call me, I will always find you  
When you need me out, I'll come for you  
And when you're lonely, I will find a way to  
Guide you home to me, I'll come for you, come for you

I didn't know just how lost I had gotten as I let the lyrics flip and repeat in my head as she continued singing with everything in her. Whatever allowed her back home, I knew something in her changed because neither of us _ever _spoke of what we felt for one another. It was just a subject we both avoided. I don't know her reason for her, but for me, I didn't want her rejection. I think it would have hurt more than Katherine and Elena.

Shaking my head as she shifted into another song, I turned to the bar and ordered a drink that I downed the second it was set in front of me. Demanding another, then thinking better of it, I told the guy to just leave the bottle. I just didn't know what to make of these little revelations. Did I want what she was so publicly offering me? I had been on my way out of town for good and she just shows up. I didn't want to think that Stefan had something to do with the timing but somehow I knew he wasn't. Another drink down.

If he knew she was going to be here, he would have told me as soon as he knew I was intending to skip out. As much as we hated each other, I knew I only wanted him to be happy. That was why I was leaving, right?

_We can the Bonnie and a Clyde of a new day_  
_We can be a Johnny and a June if you want me boy_  
_But I'm over here in the corner, boy_  
_Dreaming about us together_

_If you wanna go the heaven I'll take ya_  
_If you wanna get a little hot, I'm on fire boy_  
_But I'm over here in the corner, boy_  
_Dreaming about us together_

I looked back at the stage to find her eyes on me again. Had she always felt so strongly? I know I did but couldn't do anything about it and now that I was free of Katherine's influence, could I really go there? God she looked _hot_ in that tight black dress. Letting my eyes take in her form, I couldn't stop myself from imaging my hands ripping it right in half with her in my bed.

Evidently my lust wasn't quite so concealed because she flashed me a saucy look after she turned her attention to me from the strangers at Stefan's table. I made a mental note to get the details on them later. I didn't like new faces coming in on my territory. She seemed to know them which only made me feel more jealous. Damon Salvatore _does not_ do jealous.

Having enough of her game, I threw some money on the counter, taking the half empty bottle with me as I pushed my way through the crowd to the stage. I simply smiled at her as she stepped down to meet me with a similar smirk on her face. We didn't say anything as we just looked at one another. I had to see if what she sang held true. A twisted need in me to find her lying but I couldn't find any trace of deception in her eyes despite knowing she had _never_ once lied to me.

Taking her hand, I pulled her closer to me before turning and leading her out of the place, her hand over my shoulder so that I could feel the warmth over her across my back. It seemed to calm the demon inside me that had been raging to be let out, that demanded me to shut down again, to flip that switch.

We continued in silence as I opened the passenger door for her. Izabelle let out a snort as she reached in and picked up my bourbon. She met my eye as she opened it and took a sip straight from it. My eyes immediately zoned in on her lips and then her throat as she swallowed. All I knew was that I would rather have her lips somewhere else. Like on me.

I took a deep breath to steady the change in my emotions before making my way around to drive us the hell out of there. Unsure of where she was staying, I took her back to the boarding house because if she was at her family's property, I _definitely_ did not want to have to deal with her brothers. During the drive, I could feel her eyes on me but saying nothing. I didn't need to because we both knew that whatever was going to happen, our relationship will change that night. We only didn't know if it will be good or ridiculously bad for us.

For the first time _ever_, I was fucking nervous. My fingers expressed my anxiety by tapping on the steering wheel. Glancing at Izabelle, I returned her smile as she pulled my hand to her and held it in hers, trying to calm my nerves. That was one of the things that just was simply _easy_ with her. She knew what I needed and helped without ever trying to change me. She looked into my eyes, searching for something as much as I was in hers.

Before we knew it, I had the car in park and we were walking inside. I eyed the living room, remembering the things I had been trying to leave before turning back to Izabelle. She had an expression on her face I personally never saw before, at least when she looked at me. It stopped me frozen as my eyes were locked on her as she stalked closer to me.

I kept my eyes on her, wanting to see how far she was willing to go. I smirked down at her as she reached out to take a handful of my shirt and yanked me down to her level. Her other hand wrapped around the back of my neck, bringing me closer. Her eyes flickered down to my lips, making me grin more. When our lips met, it was like a fire erupted. I increased the pressure as my hands went everyone they could reach on her body, wanting to feel her against me in every way possible.

When she threw her head back in need of oxygen, I moved down to her neck as her hands began to move to shove my jacket off. I grabbed her behind her thighs and lifted her against me, pressing myself against her as her legs wrapped themselves around me. I couldn't help but to grind myself into her core which elicited the most delicious growl from her.

I pulled back for a moment to look at her, to see if this was really going to happen because I was so dangerously close the point of no return. I wanted this. I wanted _her_. Izabelle gave me a saucy smile as she leaned back in to rip my shirt off of me and threw it down on the floor. Raising my eyebrow at her actions, she turned and started walking away.

"Where do you think you're going?" I finally asked, only to get that smirk back. As she began to climb the stairs did I notice what she was actually doing. I was frozen once again as she shimmied her panties down her legs and tossed them over her shoulder.

"What are you waiting for?" she answered with and winked back before disappearing around the corner.

By the time I thawed out and zipped my way up to my room, following the trail of her discarded clothes, Izabelle was laying on my bed waiting. I gulped at the vision before me before I lost the rest of my clothes and joined her, matching her grin and readiness.

~o.O.o.~

Watching Izabelle sleeping in my bed was surreal. The night that I was supposed to leave Mystic Falls for good ended up being the best night of my life. I never thought I would have seen her again and in just a few hours and a helluva lot of orgasms later, I felt lighter. Almost free.

I could feel her starting to come around, slowly waking up. Running a finger over the curve of her body, enjoying the softness of her skin, I felt her lips pull into a smile against me. "Good morning Bellissima."

I grinned as she stretched, a sense of relief that she didn't attempt to pull away from me to do so. "A very good morning," she murmured before molding herself back to me with her head on my chest. "How are you doing Cowboy? Are you okay with this?"

I could feel the tension in her body as she asked that making me wonder if she was having second thoughts. Knowing what I did about her, I believed that she was offering me an out that I didn't think I wanted. "I'm perfect," I said after a moment, surprising myself at just how honest it was to say. "Are you having second thoughts because, to be honest, I _really_ don't think I could handle it."

"No. No second thoughts. You have no idea how long I've wanted you," she whispered, her fingers running trails of heat across my chest. Having a heart to heart in bed after a night of wild sex was never an option for me and a part of me held the urge to run, but the desire to know what was going on in her thoughts.

"Well that's good, but uh – what does this mean for us?"

She shifted so that she could look up at me. "We can be whatever we want to be. I don't know how you feel, but I'm willing to take whatever you can give me. After being gone for so long, I don't want to let go of what I want. I'm tired of sacrificing myself for everyone else. So, whatever you and I are, we simply are. I say fuck them if they don't like the idea of us being happy because _we_ know they are just jealous that they can't be as awesome as we are together."

I grinned as I moved to press her into the bed underneath me. "I like the sound of that, you need to know that I'm not about to give you up so easily. Or anytime soon. Now that I have you back, I don't want to let you go ever. You have no idea how much I missed you Bellissima. That whole thing with Katherine was..."

"You weren't in control of your actions Damon," Izabelle interrupted, pushing my hands away so that she could move to straddle me. I eyed her carefully, unsure of what she was doing. "I know that and I would never hold that or anything else you've done against you. And while I couldn't contact you because of that stupid spell, I did keep in touch with people who updated me about what you were up to and believe me if I could have been there for you I would have been. Sorry I'm late, but I'm here now and I'm not going to let you go either. Not without a fight."

I stared at her in shock at the intensity of her words. Words that a great deal of my brain didn't understand because no one had ever fought for me, but expected me to fight for them. To sacrifice myself for them, only to be left with nothing in the end. In a blink, I had us flipped again, my lips finding hers, moving over her skin, claiming her. I wanted her to know with every action that I trusted her. That I was willing to jump into this completely.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: The characters of course do not belong to me. Sadly. I just like playing with them in my sandbox.**

**Author Note: More Damon! This chapter is slightly longer than usual but I don't think anyone will be complaining. *smiles* Remember, reviews = love! **

Chapter Five

_Damon Salvatore_

_Last night, what was going on?  
Hold tight, only just begun  
All out, love the party gowns  
We the only ones  
Ready, go, go _

_Killin' It ~ Cher Lloyd_

Izabelle had dozed off after we fooled around more that morning. After watching her nap for awhile, I pulled on some pants and headed downstairs thinking I could make her some breakfast in bed. I couldn't hold back a grimace at finding Stefan and Elena sitting at the table.

"You're still here," Stefan murmured into his coffee cup as Elena turned away.

"Yep. Nice play with calling Izabelle," I winked as I helped myself to some caffeine.

He snorted at my pseudo thanks. "It wasn't me. We figured out that when Bonnie died before graduation that the spell broke. I asked if she could contact Emily or her grandmother to confirm it. Either way, she's back and hopefully you can be happy now."

I narrowed my eyes on him and cocked my head to the side. "What's that supposed to mean?"

He turned in his chair and eyed me warily. "It's just – Damon, it's just that with Katherine aside, Izabelle was the only one that really got you without trying. I'm happy for you. Really. You're good for each other. I am just worried about her relationship with the rest of her family and what that would mean for you. You may not believe it, but I do care."

Unsure of what to make of his sudden change of heart after everything, I chose to simply ignore it. Shrugging, I made my way into the kitchen to see what we had on hand. "We need to go food shopping!" I announced.

"It was your turn last," Stefan answered back making me scowl. There was next to nothing available for breakfast. The thought of leaving Izabelle in bed, without me around, did not sit well with me. I snarled slightly at my brother. "So – last night went well I gather from the trail of clothes leading to your room."

"I guess so," I muttered, inspecting the tray of eggs to see how many we had left. Enough for one, which was fine by me. I'll made do with a blood bag until later. "Hey. Question. Who were those two dudes with you last night?"

Elena laughed as she turned to look at me for the first time. "Did you and her talk at all or were you focused on something else entirely?" she asked.

I sneered down at her after flashing to her side. "We spoke plenty but yes, we were focused more on what she and I wanted out of our relationship. Her _friends_ weren't exactly an important topic when we needed to know where we were. If you want to know if we fucked, then yes. Of course we did and you know what? It was the best I _ever_ had." She pissed me off with her obvious jealousy. I no longer understood what my brother saw in this woman now. She was no better than Katherine in my eyes, who wanted us both and was unhappy without having one without the other.

"Alright, enough," Stefan interrupted, coming in between us. I shifted my attention to him and let my fury become clear. "Just make Izabelle her breakfast like you were planning and we'll go take a walk. Just – relax. Okay?"

"No. You keep your manipulative copycat of Katherine away from me. She is no better than her and you know it. We wouldn't be like this right now if precious _Elena_ didn't want the both us – again. But you know what the difference is now? I don't have the need to follow her anymore. She doesn't have witchy friends willing to tie us to her like that bitch did. I can't believe I'm saying this, but that makes me love Bonnie all the more because as much as she always hated me, she wouldn't do something that fucked up. Don't you get it yet?"

I could see the battle warring in him as he knew that something wasn't right with Elena anymore. Before anyone had the opportunity to say anything more, Izabelle skipped into the room dressed in one of my dark silk shirts that came down to her milky thighs causing a welcome distraction as my eyes focused on her with a smile.

"_Good_ morning everyone," she sang as she made her way around to my side. She pleased me even more when she wrapped herself around me, pulling me down for a fiery kiss that nearly had me on my knees, ready to claim her all over again. When she finally pulled back, she had a smirk as she reached for my abandoned coffee on the table. The movement allowed Elena to come into view again, her face furious as she glared at my girl. "Stefan, please take your pet for a walk. I don't want her pissing on my man's leg. He isn't hers to get territorial over. After all, she had her chance and gave him up for you. Right?"

I kept my eyes on her as she gave out her orders, feeling extremely pleased and satisfied after he practically dragged Elena out the door. "You are very very naughty," I teased, running my tongue along the curve of her ear.

"I only speak the truth. It's not my fault that people don't like to hear it. Anyway...Let's be the selfish bastards they think we are and think of ourselves and be ridiculously happy. Get dressed. I'm going to bring you home to meet my friends. I think you'll get on like fire with Emmett but be prepared to be put through the Dad test with Jasper. He's a little over protective of me," she shrugged.

"But I was planning on making you breakfast in bed," I pouted as she walked away. What an ass that woman has...

"We'll just grab something on the way. I'll be in the shower," she announced making me picture her naked and wet. Without a second thought, I was right on her heels before grabbing her and rushing us into my room to finish off the morning.

~o.O.o~

I wasn't happy. I did not like this at all. I already knew Izabelle's family so I didn't need to deal with her friends, who might I add, looks like are capable of tearing my head off with the flick of a wrist. My girl sat besides me quiet as she stared at me in amusement.

"I'm so fucking glad you find this funny," I grumbled. "Why did you have to bring them back with you? I have a great idea! We can run away and never come back. I say to hell with everyone here. Let them deal with their problems themselves. What do you say?"

She snorted and shook her head. "What do you want to do? Run off to Vegas, elope and go make babies in the middle of nowhere? That just sounds like the basis of a really bad made for television movie Cowboy."

"Well, not the babies part," I admitted reluctantly. The rest didn't sound too bad even is she didn't mean any of it. But it did put the thought in my brain of what I wanted in the future. I could see her wearing my ring one day.

"Not the babies?" she repeated. "Come on. It won't as bad as you're imagining."

"Somehow I doubt that," I sighed as I got out of the car. She made her way to my side and wrapped her arm in mine, giving me a smile that did help me calm down some. Before we made it to the door, I couldn't help but hold her back for a moment as I considered sharing my thoughts with her about why I was so not into this. She looked up at me as I searched her eyes, knowing instinctively that she would give me all the time in the world that I would need and it partly scared me. While I knew she always had my interests at heart, I never fathomed just how much she did feel for me because I never thought myself worthy of anyone that didn't want to cause me pain the way Katherine and Elena did. "I do trust you, you know that. It's just... You know I don't trust _anyone_."

Izabelle gave me the saucy smirk that I love so much on her lips as she played with my jacket. "Then that is why I think you'll get on just fine with Jasper. With his history, you both may be able to relate more than you think. As far as Emmett, well... He's just a giant bear really. A bear with a mouth entirely focused on sex so it's just another personality that is oddly like yours."

I could hear laughter coming from the house at her words making me assume that at least one of them were listening in making me scowl at the intrusion of our privacy. Rolling her eyes, she continued on as she ignored the amusement coming from inside. "As I was saying, I really do think that you three would be good for each other. Their _former_ partners were something like Katherine and I managed to get them free. Although it was with Elijah's help, but still..."

"And what price did he make you pay for his help? You know he doesn't ever do anything for free," I complained. I really hated that asshole.

"Don't worry about it right now. He said he wants my help with something but hasn't said what yet. To be honest, I'm curious at what he's planning and I need to know what it is so that I may be able to do something in time. Come on. Let's get this over with before Klaus comes home. It'll go smoother without him to taunt you into a fight."

"Baby, I don't need any push into fighting. You know I'm always game for a good round," I teased, running my hand over her ass.

She spun around and fisted her hand over my junk and tugged just enough to make me flinch, immediately shutting me up. "Hm, yes you are. Try that again and I'll have it removed, permanently. As much as I love it, I'm not a toy Damon. You'll do well to remember that."

I only grin back at her as I follow her into the house with her invitation. We continued on into a sitting room that was just off the large foyer that was well outside of my tastes where her two friends were lounging about like it was nothing.

"I see you idiots made yourself at home already," she huffed as she made her way over to give them each a kiss. It was only on the cheek but enough to stir up a flash of jealousy in me. I hated the feeling. The blond guy looked over at me with an apologetic look but I shook it off. It's not like he could know how I was feeling. Evidently he wasn't being so sly about the look because Izabelle caught it. She looked from him to me and back frowning. He looked up at her and shrugged silently, the frown turning into a small smile. She made her way over back to me and before saying anything, she pulled me down to give me a very passionate kiss that had me wanting to find a bed – or take her right there. "There's no need to be jealous with them. They are like brothers to me. Understand?"

That left me even more confused because how the hell did she know that I felt jealous at her attentions with them. I narrowed my eyes on the blond in suspicion before he sighed and stood up slowly. My eyes could pick up the faint lines of scars that covered his neck and parts of his face that resembled the scar on my Izabelle's wrist. I knew it was done by a Cold One considering the temperature difference in the skin. Knowing she would tell me about it when she was ready, I said nothing to her but I couldn't but wonder if it was this guy that caused it.

"My name is Jasper," the blond said, introducing himself and held his hand out. I eyed it skeptically before shaking it as I put all my strength into my grip. He seemed to acknowledge my intent with that and nodded slightly. "Please be assured that what Bella said remains true for us. As much as we may tease or flirt with her, we only feel a sibling kinship with her."

"_Bella_?" I repeated, finding the name odd on my tongue as I looked at her.

She only shrugged indifferently. "When I was hanging with their coven, I went by the name of Isabella and everyone took to calling me Bella and it stuck."

"It suits you in a way I guess," I muttered. "Though I think you're more Bellissima."

"And only you could call me that," she smirked. "But what you are looking to know about what just happened is that, Jasper and Emmett used to be Cold Ones and we had a witch change them. Jasper's gift did carry over through the change and he can sense and alter emotions. He let me know how you were feeling when I greeted them. I am sorry for making you feel that way because I never wanted you to worry about my feelings for you."

I just stood there, unable to think of anything to say. I would apologize to her but that wasn't me and she knew that. She knew whenever I felt sorry for anything I'd done and she never demanded the words from me. I could only nod as I kept my mouth shut.

"So – when were you turned man? I was turned in '35," the behemoth spoke up with a grin. I let out a small laugh as he successfully changed the subject enough to ease the discomfort. I had to suddenly wonder when I began to feel like a little bitch.

"1864," I answered. "My brother was changed the same time."

Jasper nodded as he sat back down and glanced at Izabelle before sharing his answer. "I was _born_ in 1844, but I don't remember exactly the year I was changed. I was forced to get involved in the Southern Wars that made me lose a large piece of time."

I had heard of the wars he spoke of and frowned. Our kind avoided the region for fear of being sucked in ourselves. "Yeah, I headed west after I got out of this town for awhile just needing to get away."

Izabelle eyed me but said nothing as she ran her hand over my shoulders. I hated thinking about that time and the pain I caused her at the hands of Katherine. "After Emily got me to leave, I had started for the south but met Jasper. We helped each other as I needed protection in the human body I had and he needed a friend. He helped me out with setting me up with a pair of friends he had that lived away from society. I spent most of my time away with them, but we are social creatures and eventually Jasper worked out a plan that brought me up to Washington state with the coven he'd been involved with. That's were I met Emmett and of course their mates at the time. I tolerated them, even let them play with me, but I had been losing pieces of myself. I allowed myself to feel for one of them, but when he tried to break up with me... Well, that's when _I_ began to play."

"Let me guess. You started to compel them into doing what you wanted? That's hot," I grinned, wagging my eyebrows at her before ducking in to playfully nip at her throat.

"Like I was saying, you and Jasper are more alike than you know. The vampire that turned him was one of the biggest in the south and a manipulative bitch that had the ability to have men submit to her will," she continued as she looked me in the eye.

Sighing, I pulled back and nodded. "Just like Katherine," I mumbled as I turned to look at the man who sat on the couch just looking at his hands. I could tell he was thinking about his history and his choices because I've been there except with a bottle of some really expensive whiskey in hand. "I may be going out on a limb here and say that I think today would be a really fucking good day to get drunk!"

We all shared a laugh as Izabelle made her way to the bar and began pouring us all something to drink. "Now you see what I mean? Plus it doesn't hurt to have two more in your corner," she winked. "And of their own free will too."

"Why would anyone want to do that?" I asked her offended at her insinuation that I needed someone to fight my battles.

"Chill out lover. Just think about how much fun it would be to fuck with Stefan and the doppelganger's heads. All of those so called friends think that you're too evil to have any friends but we know better. I know you and Jasper knows what you refuse to show so you can't hide your true self from him."

I didn't like where she was going with this and was starting to get pissed off more than before. "You know it doesn't have to be that way. I could just turn it all off and where would that leave you and your mood ring if I have no emotions? Hm?"

The flash of pain that came to her eyes made me instantly regret my remark. It even felt like I could feel her hurt inside me. "You do that Damon. Flip the switch and turn it off, but you know that you can't run from your problems like that. The emotions are always there just bubbling under the surface and you know that very well. Tell me. Do you want to turn it off and walk out that door? To leave me now that you know how I feel about you? How I've always felt about you?"

I couldn't walk away from her after losing her once already and shook my head trying to get rid of the hurt and memories. "I – I need to take a walk," I answered her before heading out the back door. I didn't want to leave the house completely, to let her think that I wasn't coming back. I just needed space to think.

When I felt the presence of someone else sit beside me, I realized I had been outside for awhile. Looking up to find Jasper, I would say I was surprised but I really wasn't. "She's pissed at me," I stated at seeing the look on his face.

He glanced up to see Izabelle looking down at us from the window but she turned away. "Not really. She's trying to give you the space you need to make your own choices. She wants you, you know that. She is afraid that you don't want her in the same way and as much as she is capable of making you hers, she won't."

"I know."

"Do you? I think you're waiting for her to use her compulsion on you to keep you from running away. Something you seem quite good at. If you want to run, she'll let you go. But for the rest of our sake, tell her that you don't want her. That is if you don't."

Scowling at him, I refused to answer that aloud knowing that she could very well hear the conversation if she wanted to. Shaking my head I turned back to staring into the trees as I thought about everything for possibly the hundredth time since coming out there.

"You know what you want, but my question is if you're brave enough to take it. I know you don't want to hurt and you don't want your friends to hurt either. You think you cause their pain, their unhappiness with your presence and maybe you do. You do because you are jealous that they have the happiness that you long for. That feeling of contentment of not needing for anything. That need of companionship. What you are having trouble reconciling with is that you have it now and she is right within your grasp," he explained pointedly looking up to where she was just moments before.

"Thanks Dr. Phil," I muttered. "I hope you don't plan on my paying you for this psychobabble therapy bullshit."

"The only payment I would accept is your doing the right thing," Jasper said after staring at me for a moment. _But what was the right thing_? I thought.

I had sat out there for another hour after Jasper had finally stopped telling me about him and his brother. He had told me about their lives with the Cold Ones and how _Bella_ met the family. I learned more about her than I was sure she'd have told me. At least right away. She was very much like me in wanting to keep the hurt out. She'd been hurt by her family like I had, just not in the same way. At least my father wanted me dead _after_ I had transitioned. Hers wanted her and the rest of her siblings dead long before they were turned.

He had even told me about _Edward_ and their relationship. I couldn't see her going for a guy like that long term, but I guess I could see her trying. I did that with Elena, thinking she was that something more. Then Jasper had said something about being fixated and not seeing everything around them, something sparked inside of me. I realized that despite Katherine's tricks, I was fixated on her long after she skipped town then it jumped to Elena. I hadn't paid attention to the fact that behind a lot the action then, I had thought of Izabelle and ignored it. Her absence hurt me more than the rejections because I was close to switching off again.

Jasper had to have known when I finally understood because he quickly finished his story and left me be. That left me at the very pivotal fork in the road. Which way do I choose? Neither road was wrong, but it was clear. It was a life with or without Izabelle. Everything with her before was easy, but that wasn't me anymore. And it wasn't her either. We both had changed over the years apart, and we changed again in a mere day.

When I made the decision of what I would do, I stood up hesitantly and made my way back into the house. Inside, Emmett was rooting through the refrigerator for food and popped his head out when he heard me. "Hey man."

"Hey."

"She's upstairs. Sniff her out. You'll find her," he told me as he eyed me with concern. I knew that look. He was concerned that I was about to hurt his friend. I wanted to reassure him but I was terrified myself.

"Thanks," I said simply and got the hell out of there. It was easy to find her room as she left her door open with her sitting at her vanity staring at her reflection. "Hey you."

Her eyes found me in the mirror but she didn't turn around. She didn't hide her trepidation at what I came to say. "Damon," she sighed, closing her eyes. When I saw the first tear fall, I was on my knees next to her wiping it away.

"No. Don't cry. Please," I begged, my fingers tracing the features of her face. As she tried to control her sadness, I continued to wipe away the fallen tears, kissing the salty skin left behind by them. "I can't stand you crying. I love you too much to see you cry. Especially because of me. Please Bellissima. Don't cry."

Izabelle froze and her chocolate brown eyes locked on me as she attempted to breath. "What did you say?" she choked out.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: The characters of course do not belong to me. Sadly. I just like playing with them in my sandbox.**

**Author Note: This chapter has a bit more vulgar language. Fun times! Remember, reviews = love! **

Chapter Six

_Izabelle Mikaelson_

_Stay with me, don't disappear  
To tell the truth, I need you here  
I'm afraid, I can barely breath  
I need your words, to comfort me  
Say goodnight, would you say goodnight? _

_Goodnight ~ Cher Lloyd_

After Damon walked out, I stood still at the bar staring into the bottle of scotch I had started pouring before I let my fear take over and threw the bottle across the room. It crashed and broke, causing its contents to spray over everything in its vicinity. Jasper and Emmett didn't say anything, just watched me as I worked to get myself together.

Jasper helped a little with my permission before he went out to talk to Damon. While they were gone, Emmett tried to cheer me up by telling me what I missed after we had left the Grill. "So, Jazzman told the others his opinions of them and gave his customary warning. Then that Bonnie chick went all weird. Kinda reminded me of Alice and babbled about her Gran and letting shit happen with you. Her friends weren't happy about that, but whatever. I think she's kinda cool and probably wouldn't be a bad idea to try to be friendly with her."

"She's a Bennett witch. I doubt she'd ever be willing to be friends with us," I muttered, glancing at the door that led to the outside. I fought the urge to go and check on Damon, knowing that Jasper was more than capable.

"So? I know she doesn't trust you but I think it's more because she doesn't know you. It wouldn't hurt to give it a chance," Emmett shrugged, clearly upset. I smiled sadly at him because it was just who he was. He wanted to be friends with everyone but he was too blind at times about who the enemy could be.

Sighing, I took the glass I had originally poured for Damon and downed it in a single gulp. "Do you know where my brothers are?" I asked suddenly, realizing that both Elijah and Nik weren't around at all.

"They went out. Didn't say where," he shrugged. "So – Damon seems cool. I like him."

I couldn't help but to smile before wanting to cry again. I felt his arms come around me as he held me close trying to calm me down. "Shhh, it's okay. He cares for you. That much is obvious. Don't worry about all this right now. He just needs a moment. It's a lot of change and just needs time to let it sink in. I think you just overwhelmed him with your little ultimatum there though. You may not have actually said the words, but the impression you gave was you or the ghost of a bitch he thought he cared about."

Shaking my head I pushed him away so that I could do something to harm him. "I need to know that there isn't anything left behind in him after Katherine. I'm sure you can understand the need to protect myself if he takes off on me."

Emmett stared at me sadly. "Bella. That man is crazy about you. That much was clear to me and he barely said anything. Everyone may think me to be an idiot but I only act like one because that's what they want to see. I'm pretty sure that's why he acts like an ass to his friends. It's easier that way and a lot of the time, you learn more about what's going on when people are ignorant of who you really are. You know this yourself about how you acted around the Cullens."

I did know what he meant. Sighing, I fell into the armchair closest to me and put my head in my hands. "What am I supposed to do then?"

"You just wait for him to come to his senses. He will, I can promise that much," he smiled reassuringly. I wish I could believe him though. "Come on now. I'll get you a blood bag to snack on and you go wait upstairs. Maybe take a nap until he comes around."

Nodding, I waited for him to come back and headed upstairs. I took a moment to watch Jasper and Damon out my window, fear coursing through me again at the expression on his face. I felt Jas' attempt to reassure me but pushed it away. I didn't want to be comforted by anyone but the man that held my future in his hands.

While I waited, I worked to distract myself not knowing how long they would be. Spending as long as I could under the shower, until the water ran cold, allowed me time to calm down and the water to wash away much of my anxiety. Shutting down my thoughts, I just went about normal routines of changing and brushing my hair. I sat on the bench for so long that my hair was mostly dry when I saw Damon in my mirror.

He looked so sad that I couldn't handle it and started to cry for my loss. It wasn't until I heard three little words in his attempt to sooth me that I allowed myself to hope.

"What did you say?" I repeated, still stuck in disbelief.

"I love you," he finally said after much teasing and tormenting my already frayed nerves. "I mean it and I'm sorry for walking out the way I did. I can't promise I won't hurt you in the future. I know I'll make mistakes and piss you off, but I'll always come back. That I can promise you."

My tears exploded as he held onto me, letting me cry and get everything out that I'd been holding in the last few hours. By the time my eyes dried, we were curled up on the floor, leaning against my bed as he just held me. He repeated the words that we shared over our night together and that morning, making sure that I knew very well just what I meant to him.

~o.O.o~

I must have fallen asleep at some point because when I woke up, I was dressed in the silk shirt that Damon had worn that day and he was beside me in bed without one on. Pulling the fabric up to my nose to breath it in, I smiled as his scent covered me. Slowly, I moved closer to run my hand through his hair and he stirred only enough to bury his face deeper into my pillows with a smile on his face. I assumed that the emotional roller coaster we were on earlier wiped him out just as much so I slipped out from under the covers and made my way downstairs.

Smiling, I found Jasper and Emmett in a familiar situation as they sat before the television playing video games. What was odd with the scene was Nik watching on entertained by the two. He was the first to see me, making me raise an eyebrow at his presence.

"Nice nap Kitten?" he smiled and pointed at my attire.

"Well enough I suppose. I knew that pursuing anything with him would be a difficult road," I admitted with a shrug. "He's worth it though so don't you dare hurt him in any way because it will only hurt me Nik."

He looked at me for a long minute and sighed. "I can't promise anything. You know that. All I can do is promise to try not to hurt you. You know how much I wanted this curse to end and in doing so, I hurt my family."

"And you won't do that again. I will protect him with everything in me if I have to. That's a promise," I said firmly. He knew very well that I would to because I could see the flash of fear in his eyes at what I could be capable of considering I was the only one of us that inherited Mother's witch abilities. The only thing about my limitations at the moment is because I refused to have anything to do with that side of myself, but I would learn to protect those I love.

"Very well. Shall we anticipate seeing more of Damon Salvatore around here more?" he fished as he avoided my eyes.

"Possibly. Probably. I will likely spend just as much time by him as well. Or we'll find our own place if need be. I just have to figure out what to do with the doppelganger. She pissed me off this morning acting like she had any kind of claim over Damon."

Nik smirked as he sipped his drink. "I do love a good cat fight. Be sure to let me know when it finally comes to blows so that I can get a front row seat Kitten. The child could use a good lesson in manners."

"No shit," Jasper added. "She was raging with jealousy at Bella."

I narrowed my eyes on him as I thought about it more. She didn't appear anything but curious last night, though I was kind of stuck on her looking like Katherine. "What else did you pick up on them? I need to know what I'm dealing with so that I can protect Damon from whatever trouble they could cause."

He was hesitant about it as he hated speaking on the emotions of others because they were something intensely personal. That was what made him so much better than Edward because he tried to cross the unseen boundary while Edward seemed to think he was entitled just because he could hear a person's thoughts. "Like I said, she was jealous. She doesn't like your dedication to him so I could see her causing trouble for your relationship. Stefan seemed genuinely happy for you two, but he has his reservations that I didn't ask about. He admitted to not trusting you, as did the witch. While we were there, she got a message from one of her ancestors about allowing you two to happen. I think they anticipate something from your relationship for one of your natural enemies to permit something like that."

That only confused me. "What would us being in a relationship matter to the witches?"

"I don't know and I'm pretty sure their witch friend doesn't either," Jasper admitted. He stood up and walked over to us as he thought more. "Is there anywhere you know of that might have histories of the supernatural? Curses, prophecies, anything of the like?"

I shook my head lost as to where to even begin while Nik looked intrigued at where he might be going. "Each race has their own stories, and things are often compartmentalized. It'll be difficult, if not next to impossible, to get any information worth while without actually having a witch to make contact with their spirits," he explained.

"That doesn't even hint as to why the witches are into my being with Izabelle," Damon's voice spoke up from the doorway. I turned to find him leaning against the frame as he smiled at me. "I mean come on! Just about everyone in our world hates me. It's not like its a surprise. I was always a dick, and I'll always be a dick!"

"But you're my dick now," I pointed out with a smirk.

He nodded. "Touche. So what is it about us that the hocus pocus brigade is interested in? What makes us different is the question. The only thing I could think of is that you're an original."

"An original with witch blood," Nik clarified making Damon scowl at him. I narrowed my eyes on him as he smiled back maliciously. "You and I do not have to like one another but for my sister's sake, we do have to get along. At least in her company."

"Nik, I don't care how big your dick is so there is no need to measure it against my boyfriend's," I sighed, pushing him back to give space between the two. I rubbed my temple as I could feel a headache coming on. "Regardless, Damon, he's right. I am the only one of us that got Mother's witch abilities."

The guys, except for Nik, all looked confused at what it could mean making me rather irritated. "I may have been around for a very long time, but I have _never_ explored that side of my history. I've been – too afraid of it. I don't know if the witch spirits respect that I fear it or what, but it does mean that there is the potential there for a lot of power. Power I don't particularly want. Hell, I'm surprised that the binding spell that Emily Bennett performed on me still is holding."

"Wait – what?" Damon questioned as Nik spoke as well.

"What binding spell?"

Both of them looked a combination of bewildered and annoyed. Huffing, I crossed my arms defensively. "Part of the spell that made me partly human while I worked to control my blood lust and emotional instability, she also bound the witchy side for me. While I was – ill, it was for the best that I didn't try to use that kind of magic. It was rather weak, but it held me together. I could still feel it in a way," I explained as I stared at my feet just to avoid their prying eyes. I really needed a pedicure...

Nik came over and pulled me into a hug, knowing that I needed the kind of comfort only he could give as he often felt the same way with him wolf side. "How about I take you out for the afternoon? It has been a long time and we could catch up," he suggested. I let out a laugh as Damon scoffed, offended at my brother's desire to pull my attention from him.

"That sounds good actually," I agreed. Looking at Damon, I raised an eyebrow challenging him to go against my spending time with my family.

He glared back with a twinkle in his eye. "That's quite alright sugar lips," he replied with a casual shrug. "Your boys and I will just go hang out at my place and get to know one another better while you're out."

Just from the look in his eye, he knew that I knew, that he was up to something. I wouldn't have him any other way. "Just make sure it doesn't involve any blood shed," I warned as I passed him on the way out of the room so that I could get ready.

He flashed an innocent 'who me?' expression and gave me a kiss in parting. "Have fun," he said. "Don't do anything that I wouldn't do!"

I laughed as I turned around but continued backwards. "So you want me to fuck any hot guy with a big dick that I come across?"

Damon scowled. "You _know_ that isn't what I meant. Since when have you been so brazen?"

"Since I meant you lover," I smiled sweetly. "Are we staying at the boarding house tonight?"

He shrugged decided to follow me back to my room. "We'll see. It really depends on Elena I think. At the very least, we can stay at the inn or something. Maybe find a nice spot in the woods? You still are a nature girl, aren't you?"

"I am not going to have dirt and dead leaves messing up my hair and finding its way into areas of my body meant for other things," I complained. "I know the doppelgangers tend to run pretty similar to their previous versions, but for you and Stefan to consider dipping your dicks in that gene pool a second time, she had to have been different in some way but all I saw was a bitch."

Damon waited until we were back in my room and closed the door before throwing himself backwards onto my bed. He was quiet as he stared up at the canopy. "You're right. She wasn't always like that. Parts of the story I can understand her bitchiness. Hell, I've provoked it enough myself. It only got worse after she transitioned. Unfortunately for _me_ it was my blood in her body when she died and with my shitty luck, I tend score sire bonds with the mentally deranged."

"How that fuck did that go?" I was incredulous because a sire bond was rare. Even more for it to strike more than once with the same vampire making me believe that he was just that more special. I only wish he could have been mine in that way. My blood creating him.

"How the fuck do you think? Stefan had been trying to get her to try eating Peter Cottontail but she kept throwing it up. She couldn't even handle bagged blood. Stefan figured it out that it was worse after I would tease her about going the natural route and drink from the source. I tested it out, and sure enough. After I told her I wanted her to try the bagged blood, she took it with no problem. I'm starting to think that I may need to kill her brother again for her to hate me enough to break it that way. It's a thought."

I glared at him before flashing to sit on top of him as I slapped the shit out of his pretty face. "What kind of idiot are you! Why would you do something like that?!"

He had thrown his arms up defensively, trying to keep from me causing any actual damage. "The kid is alive! Fuck, he doesn't know how to stay dead for long anyway but I was seriously fucked up when I did it. I was just so pissed at getting shot down by Elena, right after I found out that my entire relationship with Katherine was a giant lie!"

"I told you that! Repeatedly!" I screamed at him.

"I know! But it's a little different hearing it from her mouth!" he snapped. Shoving he off of him, he quickly began pacing the length of the room and back. I could almost feel the anger rolling off of him and knew it wasn't directed at me. "I was just so angry at them and felt so _alone_ that I didn't care anymore. I was this close to turning it off again," he said pinching his fingers together to emphasize his point before calming down. "I don't fucking know what stopped me that night."

I couldn't help but wonder that myself. He hesitated for a reason and I just continued to study him. "Whatever the reason, I'm glad you didn't flip it off. Now let's get off the serious shit now and take a shower so that we can get on with the day so that you and I can find our way back into your bed sooner."

He turned and eyed me for a long moment. I knew I had him when his eyes brightened to the most brilliant shade of blue. Bright and clear like the sky. His lips pulled back into that smirk and my body just knew that this was going to be a _long_ shower.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: The characters of course do not belong to me. Sadly. I just like playing with them in my sandbox.**

**Author Note: This chapter has a bit more vulgar language. Fun times! Remember, reviews = love! **

Chapter Seven

_Damon Salvatore_

_Lately he's feeling like a broken promise  
In the mirror staring down his doubt  
There's only one thing in this world that he knows  
He said forever and he'll never let her down _

_Because We Can ~ Bon Jovi_

The drive over to the boarding house was pretty quiet. That was fine by me as it let me process everything that happened again. I smiled slightly as I began to agree with Izabelle that I would actually kinda like her friends.

I threw the door open and took my time walking inside with Jasper and Emmett trailing behind. Stopping short, I narrowed my eyes on everyone that seemed to have decided that it would be hang out day at the Salvatore Boarding Home. "Wow. If I'd have known everyone would have been here, we would have picked up burgers and hot dogs for a barbeque," I greeted them though my eyes remained on my brother. "What did you do?"

Alaric answered in his place and I wasn't sure exactly how I felt about that. For some reason, I was beginning to suspect something fishy going on and that was only confirmed by Jasper with his own gift. "You told everyone you were leaving Damon. Can you really blame us for being curious of the reason you didn't?"

I looked at him as I tried to figure out his angle in all this and shook my head. "An old friend showed up. What more do you need to know?"

"Just curious. You've never mentioned this girl in all the time we've been buddies. I'm just concerned for you is all," he said honestly. I knew he wasn't lying because as much as he once hated me, he always gave me one chance to explain my shit to him after I screwed up something.

Sighing, I turned my attention to my brother and his girlfriend. "You got her on that leash that Izabelle wanted? Because I really don't care if she drives a stake through her heart after the shit she pulled this morning. And you know that's being merciful for me because if she _really_ wanted to have her way, Izabelle does know the best torture methods to drag out a vampire's death. After all, she is Klaus' sister."

"I'm sorry Damon. I really don't know what came over me," Elena tried apologizing but after years of hearing lies from Katherine and then her, I didn't believe it no matter how much the others were convinced.

"Oh come off it Elena! I don't doubt that you are sorry. You're just sorry that you don't have me to play puppet master to anymore! You're no better than Katherine but at least Witchy has the brains to stand up against you if you came to her to try to pull what your great great whatever grandmother did. I should have realized it earlier but I ignored it against my better judgment. Doppelgangers are copies of one another. It'd always be Stefan and I'm fine with that now because you know what? I'm _happy_. If you don't believe me, I'm sure Jasper here can share some of my happy juice with all of you so that you know just how I feel," I smirked as he gave me an exasperated look. Okay, maybe not but at least they were starting to get the picture.

Witchy and Blondie eyed me as they continued to try to see if they could solve a mystery, but when Bonnie turned to glare at her friend, I was pleased as punch when everyone was surprised. "Why would you lie to us Elena? Are you really that jealous that all the attention isn't on you now? You told us that she was planning on gaining power when it's just the opposite!"

"How do you know this?" Stefan questioned as he stepped closer to her, keeping a careful eye on a very guilty looking Elena. It actually made me smile warmly as I went over to the bar to pour some drinks for my new friends and I.

"Grams. And Emily. They said we needed to let this happen last night, but I didn't get it. I still don't understand but Grams is here and she's insisting that what Elena told us was a lie but one she believes. They said that she's spelled. Someone is trying to work her against us."

"My money is on Katherine," I volunteered and toasted to it. "Trust me Witchy, we are trying to figure out what they are talking about as well. Though, I think Klaus knows something or at least has his own agenda. But then again, when doesn't he. Elijah likely knows something seeing as he hasn't been around since he brought Izabelle home."

Suddenly everyone started yapping and arguing their theories making me bored. Jasper and Emmett made their way over to sit with me at the bar as we watched on quietly. Because they were so involved in themselves, they failed to hear the front door opening and footsteps approaching the room, but I did. I stared at the doorway and let out a groan when Rebekah appeared with several bags in hand.

"What are you doing here?" I asked sarcastically, gaining the room's attention.

"Considering that my bloody brother called and said he didn't want me to go home after my trip, I have little options of where I could stay. Then I remembered that the Salvatore brothers have many empty rooms that I could take advantage of. What have I missed?" She questioned, looking around at the disgruntled faces.

"What hasn't happened," Elena replied, her tone dripping in snark as she pouted. Stefan silenced her with his disapproving glare and fortunately, she looked remorseful.

"Well, fill me in. It's been a long time since I've heard any juicy gossip. Stefan, darling? Please tell me what has your girlfriend's panties all in a twist."

"Your sister is home," he said carefully. Rebekah's reaction wasn't one that we exactly expected. I had thought that she would be happy or indifferent at the least but she actually looked frightened. "What's the matter?"

"She's staying at the house with Niklaus?" she asked cagily.

"For the most part," I spoke up smiling. "Probably during the day to show face but she'll be here or with me, or wherever, the rest of the time."

She glared at me as she thought about something that obviously troubled her. "If you all were smart, you'd have your friend here put that spell back on her and get her out of town as fast as you can."

"And why would I want my girlfriend to leave?" I demanded. She was really starting to piss me off. "What do you know?"

"I know my sister is dangerous. If she comes into her witch abilities, then it could very well mean the destruction of everything you hold near and dear. Tell me Damon. How did she react to Elena?" she smirked.

Bonnie looked confused and shook her head. "Wait. You can't be a vampire and a witch. The vampire cancels out the witch. My mother lost her connection to nature and all her powers when Damon changed her."

Rebekah sighed as she looked around. "Yes, that is true. Well it is true for everyone but her. She doesn't even know the real story of her birth and that is why she is to be feared if she found out. I'll tell you what _I_ know but you can't let her get even an inkling of it."

"No promises. I don't want to keep secrets from Izabelle," I glared. The strength and sincerity of my words evidently shocked Stefan and the others but I couldn't be bothered with their petty concerns.

"Fine. You know my mother was an original witch, yes? What you don't know is that she isn't Izabelle's birth mother. After Father learned of her infidelity that birthed Niklaus, he in turn slept with another original witch that was friends with mother. Unfortunately the witch died in childbirth because the human body cannot handle the stress of the child puts on the body."

We all were silent as we listened. It just didn't sound like anything we thought possible. "So – wait. I'm confused. Vampires can't have children," Stefan pointed out.

"No. You can't have children. For some reason, the males of our family are still able to produce heirs. I cannot because I was human and turned. I do suspect that Izabelle would be able to conceive if the witches blessed whatever bond she makes. That's only because she is really half vampire. She still has much of the human traits in her when it comes to needing more human food than the average vampire like you just as her blood lust is controlled by her humanity. Should she turn it off, then she is so much worse than Nik ever could be. The thing is that we don't know is how the witch in her will affect the vampire and visa versa," Rebekah explained. "Hence why even our family fear and protect her. We are afraid because _don't _know, but we protect her to avoid that chance of something happening to cause the change."

The room had fallen silent again and I ignored everyone's eyes that I felt on me as I stared into my glass. If what she said was true, and based on what Bonnie said about the witch spirits wanting us together, then it could change a lot. Would we be capable of having a child? After I was turned, the thought of a family was never an option and I certainly wasn't father of the year material. "That's neither here nor there. The witches hate me too much to allow me to father a kid so that's out of the question," I rationalized, and luckily the others seemed to agree. I caught Jasper's eye and he smiled at me, knowing my feelings of disappointment at the prospect and loss.

"Maybe they want you with her because you can calm her? You both do seem to balance each other in ways that none of us ever could figure out," Stefan suggested and it seemed the most plausible at the moment.

"You all are bloody idiots," Rebekah sighed. "Damon may not as older or stronger than the others out there, but he is much more able than one should be of his age. You forget that unlike the rest of you, he's the only one able to shift into a familiar and is an elemental. I assume you had Sage to train you to bring those skills out?"

I only shrugged and downed my drink before refilling. "I still can't kick your Barbie ass," I muttered.

"No, but if the bond between you and my sister gets any stronger, I have no don't that you would be able to hold your own against Klaus," she smirked. More secrets. "That is if he doesn't get to her first." 

"What's that supposed to mean?" I narrowed my eyes on her because something shift and she was nervous again.

"Well, if she comes into her powers, then that open her human side up more and leaves her able to be influenced. Klaus is stronger than the rest of the family in that sense because he is a hybrid like her and will be able to compel her to do his bidding. He won't need for other witches like Bonnie to do his rituals. Take that information and try to see if you can sleep tonight. I'm going to bed now. I did just have a long trip. Good day," she waved and flounced up the stairs.

Jasper had stood at my side, concern etched over his face. "She's alone with Klaus now," he reminded me.

I shook my head and waved him off. "Not to worry about right now. She hasn't come into her powers yet so we'll worry about it then. I suspect she'll need a trigger for them to pop up. That's what happened to you, right Witchy?"

"Yeah," she answered slowly. "It started with small things that I ignored though. I thought I was just going crazy at first before Grams explained it to me. Maybe we should take Rebekah seriously on this one."

Thinking about the information overload, and then Izabelle's return and wish to just live a normal life, I couldn't do that yet. "Let's give her some time to settle back in before we slap her with a whammy like this. She's been away too long and I don't need her to take off again on another self sacrificial exile. I won't have it," I insisted before finishing the glass again and walked off.

I knew it was a stupid move because being alone without any distractions allowed me to fear for what Izabelle and Klaus were doing, if he was working his way to turn her already. I didn't trust the slimy fucker for shit. Then Rebekah's words about her sister's ability to have a child hit me and nearly sent me into a panic attack right there in my room. How the hell was I going to break this to her? I was actually more afraid of how she would react rather than being able to process it in the end. I knew she would be fine eventually but she could very well rip my balls off without blinking. Collapsing onto my bed, I knew either way, I was screwed.

~o.O.o~

By early evening, I hadn't heard anything from Izabelle and it made me concerned. I didn't want to be like Stefan and go all crazy stalker boyfriend on her as I knew it would only piss her off, but I was still afraid for her after hearing her sister's account of what she was capable of if she came into her magic that she kept repressed. Klaus always had an agenda for everything he did and it never was pretty when it came to our friends and family, so I paced in the living room with my phone in one hand and a glass of bourbon in the other.

"She's probably fine," Stefan tried to assure me, causing me to glare in his direction. The grimace on his face told me that even he believed his words to be full of shit.

"Oh would you bloody call her already? Just make an excuse. Ask her what she wants for dinner or something. At least it'll give you an idea if she is in trouble or when she'll be back," Rebekah sighed as she lounged on the couch with her magazine.

It actually wasn't a bad idea but I'd never admit it to Barbie's face. I scrolled down to her name and hit dial, dreading each time the phone rang without her picking up. The relief on my face couldn't be more palpable in the room when I heard her voice.

"_Hello Cowboy!"_

"Hey Beautiful. We were talking about what to do for dinner and wondered what you were in the mood for," I replied trying to sound casual.

"_How about your famous Salvatore spaghetti sauce. I missed that while I was away. I'm on my way back now so I should be there in about an hour. Klaus insisted on taking me shopping and I could wring his neck but it was a nice afternoon regardless. I got something for you though..."_

What a cocktease this woman was. "Is it something that I can take off with my teeth?" I asked with a dirty grin that caused the rest of the room to groan before making their disappearances. I could care less as now I knew she was okay.

She was quiet for a moment on the other end which made me wonder what she was up to. _"Maybe. I'll show you later. I'll be home soon."_

"I'll be waiting," I replied before she hung up. I stared at the phone again, though with more confusion than agitation as I did before and didn't hear Rebekah as she returned to the room.

"So where was my darling sister?" she asked innocently.

"Shopping with Klaus. She's on her way back now," I said distractedly.

Rebekah looked up at me and scoffed. "My sister absolutely abhors shopping. Something is wrong and I pray you will be able to get it out of her when she returns. Her saying she was shopping has always been her code with Elijah and I when Nik was up to no good so I will be pleased when I tell you I told you so later," she warned before leaving for her room again.

Sighing, I fell into my favorite armchair as I tried to figure out what might be going on while refusing to consider Rebekah's earlier theories to Izabelle and my relationship. I only wish that the sinking feeling in my stomach would go away.

~o.O.o~

Izabelle returned to the boarding house with her arms full of bags from various stores and a resigned expression on her face that raised my hackles. She not so gracefully dumped her things at the foot of the stairs before coming into the living room where the rest of us had gathered while dinner finished cooking.

"We have a problem," she said without hesitation as she went straight for me to take the glass I had in my hand and finished off. "I need more. Now. Anyone, someone. Just get me more because this conversation is going to be a nightmare."

"Did something happen?" I asked pulling her to me. She lowered her head to tuck her face into the curve of my neck and sighed.

"I would say so," Izabelle muttered and held onto me tightly making me concerned.

I met Rebekah's eye as she watched us carefully, searching for something within her sister. "Did Nik try to compel you?"

My girl lifted her head to look over her shoulder and nodded. "Yes, and it felt like it nearly worked too. I can't be alone with him if I'm growing weak to allow that to happen. Of course it didn't help that I was _beyond_ pissed off when he tried it too. _Alice_ fucking called me asking where Jasper and Emmett were. Evidently my compulsion on them is wearing off and she demanded to bring them back. All I wanted to do was set her screeching mouth on fire."

The guys looked nervous, not only for their welfare if their exes came looking, but also for Izabelle after learning of her magic heritage. "Did anything else happen?" Jasper asked carefully, his eyes focused intently on her.

She stilled in my arms as she avoided looking at anyone while she picked at some not existent lint on my shirt. "I don't know. I think so. It was hard to tell but while I felt _weak_ for being able to sense Nik's attempt at compulsion, I also felt a surge of power. I don't want this. I never wanted this. Why is this happening now? Why does Nik want my magic after all this time?"

Rebekah quickly made her way over to us, pulling Izabelle into her arms. "Shh, we'll find a way to bound your magic again. Don't worry. I already explained this possibility to everyone earlier so just breathe," she tried calming her as she looked up at me and raised an eyebrow before gesturing her head for us to leave. "I can tell you what Elijah and I believe but I'm afraid you won't believe me."

"What could possibly be any worse than being capable of destroying our friends and family Rebekah?" I could hear Izabelle question her as we cleared the room. Even from the kitchen, everyone was quiet as we listened in. I knew I should have felt bad, but what was going on with her quite possibly had to do with me and the new relationship we found ourselves in.

"Izabelle," Rebekah started, a hint of fear in her voice as she began. "You know you're a hybrid like Nik. Half vampire, half human. The human side of you being that of a powerful witch. You are just human enough to be able to have what the rest of cannot."

"Stop fucking beating around the bush Rebekah and just tell me. I'm tired and not in the mood for this shit anymore," my little firecracker snapped back, making me grin proudly.

"Okay, fine. You're capable of conceiving a child. You _can_ have a baby," her sister revealed only to be met with silence.

We all stood there, listening for any hint of Izabelle's reaction and what it could mean for us. If she took her ire out on everyone, we were in for a lengthy battle to calm her down since her shift to accept her magic clearly had begun.

We heard her take a deep breath. "You are so full of shit Rebekah, that you eyes are starting to turn brown. That is the most absurd thing I've ever heard! And who is supposed to father whatever child I might be able to have considering that Damon is technically dead and therefore unable to make little swimmers. He's been with enough humans before we were together and none of them ended up knocked up. Whatever the fuck you've been smoking, you really need to share it with the rest of us because I could really do with getting high right now. A baby? I have larger problems then a fantasy dream that you might have for yourself. I need to make sure a she-devil of a fucking seer doesn't find my friends. I have to find a strong enough spell to rid them of their memories of us for good and trust me, she's a fucking psychotic gnome that would do something stupid to get what she thinks is hers. A baby Rebekah? Of all the asinine, stupid, propaganda that you've fed me since we were children, this really fucking took the cake!"

They were silent for several minutes, as were we, unsure of what to do next. Stefan eyed me and tried to get me to go out there but I was frozen stupid. I loved that girl but I was more terrified that she'd rip my balls off to make sure that the possibility definitely wasn't there. _Would I be able to get a vasectomy even though I'm dead?_ I wondered.

"You are serious Rebekah. Aren't you?" Izabelle suddenly whispered. Evidently her sister nodded or something of the affirmative. "Holy fuck."


	8. Author Note

**Author Note:**

_I want to thank everyone for following my stories. I am still working on Sorry I'm Late;_

_Something To Hope For; & I Want It All so please do not think they are not forgotten_

_(even if one or more has been updated more recently than others)._

_I just wanted to share that it's been rather difficult in my personal life recently. Adjusting to new medication has caused some serious shift of concentrations as well as inducing other medical complications that has hindering my ability to sit and really work on a specific story. _

_To give you an idea of where my head space is **today** I've been dealing with serious back spasms that sent me to my knees on my return walk home from the store that is only two blocks from my home, the pain on my face serious enough to cause a driver passing by enough concern to turn around and offer to take me to the emergency room. Two days ago, we had to put one of our family dogs to sleep, as it was his time, and the same day, my grandmother got into another car accident, thus now limiting her driving privileges under my uncle's prerogative (his insurance after all)._

_Last week I started a new medication as a prophylactic for my headaches that has been messing with my appetite (which in itself isn't all that bad but requires me to drink A LOT of water thus making my bladder feel smaller than a peanut and making me stay awake all hours of the night to run to the restroom leading to loss of sleep). One of the other side effects is loss of concentration, hence one of the many problems leading to this ridiculously long author note that none of you really wants to read._

_In short, I am still writing. Although much more slowly than I had been before._

_Updates will be coming less frequently than they were previously as while the plot bunnies _

_are still with me, they are giving me different directions from what is already in progress,_

_so you may see something new come up soon._

_I just beg for your patience and continued support._

_On a side note... I am also working on creating a new website to move my stories to so that I can revise them and add some extra juicy content that FFnet doesn't approve of (party poopers!)._

_Much love!_

Meeko


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: The characters of course do not belong to me. Sadly. I just like playing with them in my sandbox.**

**Author Note: Sorry for delay in updating. I'm still dealing with my back but am on the mend. Hope you enjoy this chapter! It's a bit of a ride I think!**

Chapter Eight

_Izabelle Mikaelson_

_Lately he's feeling like a broken promise  
In the mirror staring down his doubt  
There's only one thing in this world that he knows  
He said forever and he'll never let her down _

_Because We Can ~ Bon Jovi_

Initially I did not want to hear a word of what Rebekah was telling me but as she eventually told me the truth, though with clear reluctance on her part, about my mother – my real mother, I was never more terrified. I scoffed at her even suggesting that I might be able to have a child, then laughed to myself knowing that was probably _exactly_ how Damon probably reacted, and even more so because it would require approval from the witch spirits and he is certainly not on their Christmas card mailing list.

Though, it brought be back to the night at the Grill when his witch friend said her ancestor advised to _let us happen_. What was that supposed to mean? If it mean exactly this – a cold day in hell! When I finally came out of my stupor of shock, I was just more than mildly irritated by the fates.

I practically pouted over the situation they threw me in as I made my way into the kitchen were everyone was not so subtly listening in. Damon tried to make his way over but one look and he was frozen in his steps. "I am not going near you with a ten foot pole right now until we figure out what the fuck is going on for real and how _not_ to let this happen," I growled as I pointed to my stomach. I was _definitely_ not mother material. Babies were cute, yes. But only when I could hand them back to their rightful owners because I would likely send it flying when it wouldn't shut the hell up.

His eyes pinched as he held something back, making me look at him again but it was gone. I immediately looked over to Jasper who intentionally started a conversation about video gaming with Emmett, knowing he would _never_ shut up once started.

Falling into an empty seat beside Stefan and grabbed an apple. "Nik is up to no good," I admitted. "I think he was trying to compel me but it didn't work. This is part of what you were talking about Rebekah, right?"

"Unfortunately. If or rather when you come into your gifts, you'll be able to be compelled by the family. You still won't be able to by other vampires because of your being half one already. I would be very careful Izabelle. Avoid him if you can or have the Bennett witch here bind you," she shrugged.

I glared at her, wanting to ram the apple down her throat and make her choke on it. "To do that she would have to repeat what Emily did and I would have to leave Mystic Falls again. I kinda like it here. I want to stay. _You_ leave."

"It was only a suggestion," she replied haughtily before walking out. I looked around the room to see what anyone else had to say on the matter but each person was purposely avoiding making eye contact with me. Cowards.

"Well if this is how this is going to be, I'm going for a walk. You all feel free to talk behind my back while I'm gone," I snapped, growing more pissed off at all of them by the second. It wasn't like this destiny thing the witches decreed was about them. No, it was targeted at me – and Damon. I still couldn't figure out what that look was in his eye and it was bothering the hell out of me.

By the time I reached the old Salvatore property, I sat on the decrepit steps as I just let the stress of my brother turning on me and the unknown that the witches were expecting me to deal with loose. I don't know how long I sat there crying, when Stefan had snuck up on me.

"Are you here to tell me how much of a bitch I'm being?" I asked, trying to wipe my face. "Because I already know."

"Wasn't going to say anything because I think you have every right to be angry," he said softly as he eyed me. "Are you okay?"

"Am I okay?" I laughed shaking my head, fighting the feelings of hysteria that threatened to consume me. "No. I'm not okay. What in the world makes you think I'm okay with any of this?"

He was quiet as he walked over to sit next to me, looking out into the trees. "He won't say it but he's worried. Growing up, between the two of us, while he was always looked down on by our father, he tried his best to earn his respect. I always thought he would have gotten married first, had a family. Until Katherine."

"Fucking bitch. I still want to wring her fucking neck," I growled out, trying to gather some control over my emotions which seemed to be kicking my ass today. "Damon and I aren't parent material. What in the hell are the witches thinking?"

Stefan only smiled slyly at me, raising an eyebrow. "I don't know. I think you two may be more capable than you give yourselves credit for. He wants it but he doesn't want to let himself have that hope. Think about it from his perspective. The two times he allowed himself to hope for love, was with Katherine and Elena only to be turned down. He was pretty damn close to shutting down again when you came back and he has _that_ hope with you. And I'm happy for him. Elena – will get over it. She's conflicted, but that's because she's always cared for him in some way and doesn't want to see him hurt."

"Yet, she was the cause for his hurt that help lead him to the path that he almost took," I pointed out, probably a little too harshly but it needed to be said. He visibly flinched at the truth of it and seeing as he was making an effort, I decided to give it a shot as well. "Look, I can't promise I'll be like besties with the girl but just make sure she stays in line around me otherwise I'll compel her to. I really don't want to do that but I will if it means to keep peace with everyone here. Especially since we got other problems brewing so Elena is only a complication that isn't warranted."

"What problems?"

"Alice. My compulsion on the Cold Ones, or at least her, seems to have worn off and she's up to no good and wants Jasper back. She's trying to track us down and so far hasn't had much luck but she's resourceful. She won't be able to see him in this form but maybe in shadows so if he stays out of the public eye if she comes snooping around, he'll be fine." 

"See? What?" Stefan questioned confused, making me smile at his expression.

Sighing, I ran my hands through my hair, holding it back as I looked at him. "Alice could see the future. It's not accurate but it's pretty damn good. Her visions are based on decisions and she sees the outcomes of those decisions. She's never been able to see me because I'm a hybrid, obviously. Before I had assumed it was because I was an Original, though it could be partially due to that. It doesn't matter that it was me that accidentally created her freaking race but that's a story for another time..."

He stared at me speechless making me slightly self conscious. Shifting nervously under his eyes, I looked away as I explained myself quickly. "I was bored. And a little drunk. And a witch friend was new to her trade," I shrugged. "Anyway, she's going to be a problem. But this whole humanity thing, babies, witches, and Damon – I am still stuck on stupid with that."

"Yeah...I don't blame you there," he said, wide eyed. "I just ask that you don't discount him or yourself. It'll be a little weird seeing you two like that if it even happens but if the witches think it's a good thing, maybe it's worth considering? You need to talk to him."

When I didn't say anything else, he let out a sigh and took a few steps back towards the way we each came. "Want to come back with me?"

"Sure," I whispered, following a step behind as I let myself get lost in my thoughts once again.

~o.O.o~

When we got back to the house, I got my customary sneer from Elena as I walked by, causing me to snap my teeth at her with a playful warning not to mess with me. Stefan admonished her before taking her out of the house again, hopefully to warn her of my threat to compel her if she didn't change her tune soon.

My eyes sought out Damon, but he was nowhere to be found. Frowning, I made my way to his room where he was on the floor going through some old trunks of his looking for something. Not knowing what to say after my irrational behavior earlier, I just stood there waiting for him to acknowledge me.

His shoulders had tensed at my presence so he knew I was there, but he had continued on with his search in silence. After several painstaking minutes, he finally spoke. "This isn't exactly the life I imagined," he said, looking at some photos that I was afraid to know what they contained. "But I accepted it for what it was after it was forced on me. I vowed to make Stefan's life a living hell for damning me to this existence without Katherine, but initially I had wanted it because I thought I had loved her. You proved me wrong in that."

I didn't know what to say, but had taken his words as invitation that it was okay to come closer. Stopping at the bed, I was afraid at what his mood was like so I remained cautious until he showed his cards.

"You know, I never considered it a possibility. I mean we're vampires. We know that having a family like that was a lost cause when we turned and if we had chosen it voluntarily like I had initially for Katherine, I gave up that would be life," he continued, his eyes pinching with that emotion she couldn't place earlier. He turned to look at her with an expression that just made her want to flinch. "And with everything, suddenly they might allow that little bit of humanity that our kind never get to have... Izabelle..."

"You want this," I whispered, realizing what he was trying to tell me. If I were honest with myself, I did too, but it terrified the living hell out of me because for over two thousand years I lived accepting it wouldn't happen and now the power that it might produce, the unknown of it was unimaginable. "I don't know if _I_ could do this though. There is so much going on that with Alice coming for Jasper, my brother wanting to control my gifts, that adding a baby that we don't know what it would be is terribly frightening."

I heard Damon sigh as I kept my eyes down, fighting back the tears that won over. He lifted my face to meet his worried eyes as he looked at me searchingly for a moment and shook his head. "No. That's where you're wrong. I don't just want this. I want _this _with _you_. There is a difference Izabelle. If this option was presented to me months ago when things were going great with Elena, I would have turned it down in a heartbeat," he said, trying his best to make me understand. "I don't want that life with anyone but you. I don't understand the pull or the desire that drives me to you, but it's true and I'm not about to fight or question it."

Nodding, I knew of the pull he was referring to. Jasper explained the sensation to me among his kind during the trip to Virginia after I freed him of his bond to Alice. It had to have been something that Circe including when we created the Cold Ones because it wasn't something that I would have thought of. Was it possible that our kind had a similar pull, both having been created through forms of magic?

"So we'll just let it happen whenever it's meant to?" I asked, looking up at him cautiously. I was still unsure of this whole scheme that the witches had brewing but I need his reassurance that he was okay with it because it could cause a world of trouble in the future.

"I want everything with you so don't try to think otherwise of me Izabelle. Now, tell me. What else is bothering you besides what you admitted about Klaus. We had a feeling he was up to no good when you two left earlier, but there is something else you aren't saying," he pointed out, simply by knowing me as well as he did.

Biting my lip, I knew Jasper was still in hearing range so I pulled Damon into his bathroom and threw on the shower before stripping down. Following my lead, he joined me in the shower, his lips quickly finding themselves on the curve of my neck making me smile. Whispering, I looked up at him nervously. "Alice, Jasper's, for lack of a better term, _former_ mate, called me on my way back from my day with Nik. My compulsion on her seems to have worn off, I don't know how. I've never had an issue with compelling Cold Ones before so whatever she has done to get it reversed has me nervous. She wants Jasper back, and is more than willing to go through my friends and family to him."

Damon frowned slightly and shrugged at her threat. "We're stronger and faster. Let her come," he said dismissing it. "Unless there is something more about this other breed that you haven't said..."

Nodding, I fiddled with my daylight pendent. "Cold Ones can have gifts like ours. Though they tend to have only one dominant one. She can see the future though she has difficulty seeing our kind. Before she learned of what I was, she had admitted that it was like seeing a shadow of myself and so she made her assumptions on that. That's not saying she was right or wrong, but she can't see everything but she _does_ tend to be painfully accurate. I fear she is gaining some very powerful and gifted allies and will come for us." 

Sighing, he ran an irritated hand over his face to clear it of the shower water as he looked up as he tried to process and understand the overload of information I just laid on him tonight. "So besides the witches wanting us to have a kid for whatever supernatural purpose they predict, we have your werewolf hybrid brother wanting you for your magic to control, we now have a demented fairy Cold One hell bent on revenge for you stealing her mate with unknown gifts at her disposal helping her?"

"I didn't steal him," I snapped. "He has free will. I gave him options and he chose freely. As did Emmett. She said nothing of Rosalie so I assume her compulsion is still holding. The only thing I can think of is maybe petition their royalty to do away with her but I would need a better understanding of the Cold Ones' laws to be able to make a case against her for them to take action without us having to fight her."

"They have royalty?" he snickered. "What? Are they the king and queen of the glitter pants parade?"

I just gave him an admonished look and rolled my eyes. "We'll explain everything about them later," I sighed, leaning into him as I was just drained from the long emotional roller coaster of a day. As Damon soothed my nerves and emotions by trying to wash them away in the shower, I leaned against him as my thoughts took off as I tried to think of options until we gathered our people together.


End file.
